Racing Love
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: Wally West has a child hood friend who he has known since they were five. He's always liked her, but hasn't been able to tell her. Will he be able to tell her finally about how he feels about her. And what will he and his team do when they find out she has powers of her own, that stand on the borderline of good and evil. Rated M for later chapters. Lemons people!
1. Angel

**All rights to Young Justice goes to DC Entertainment. Oc's go to me, so please don't take or steal! Hope you like it! It may take a while to type a new chapter, I have four other stories I'm still writing on.**

* * *

"Wally!" A girl with long golden blonde hair that reached down to her butt, and light blue eyes shouted, waving her hand. Her body was in a perfect hour glass shape, and her chest bounced with every step she took. She wore the Gotham High school uniform with the professional jacket and short skirt.

Wally turned around, smiling as he saw the girl running towards him. She jumped and tackled him, making him take a step back as he catches her and she wraps her arms around his neck. "Woah! What are you doing here Crystal?"

"I got transferred!" She said excitedly, pulling back and looking at Wally with her hands behind her back. "The teachers sent me here saying that I would have to keep you out of trouble." She stuck her tongue out at him. "By the way, why did you get transferred here?"

Wally let out an airy laugh as he rubbed his neck, knowing he couldn't tell her. "Well, that is…my parents thought I'd learn better here!"

Crystal puffed up her cheeks looking at Wally with a pout. "Come on Wally. We've known each other since we were five. I can tell when you're lying to me and hiding something."

"Well, you see…" Wally said, looking around anywhere to find another answer.

"Yo!"

Wally and Crystal looked behind Wally as a group of five people walked down the hallway towards them. The one in the front was the shortest, but had a big smile on his face as he waved towards Wally.

"Hey! I was wondering when I would see you guys!" Wally said, high-fiving the one who called out to them.

"Who is this pretty girl?" The short one asked with a smile.

"Who are you?" She retorted back, tilting her head in confusion.

"They're my friends!" Wally said, smiling at her. "There's Artemis, Megan, Conner, Kaldur, and Dick."

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were some people using Wally! I didn't know you guys were the friends he tells me about! My name's Crystal!"

"Nice to meet you." Kaldur said with a nod.

"Are you a friend of Wally's?" Megan asked with a warm smile.

Crystal nodded her head with a smile, linking her arm with Wally's. "We've known each other since we were five."

"I pity you." Artemis said shaking her head.

"Hey!" Wally said, glaring at her jokingly.

"He is a handful. It's like watching over an eight year old." Crystal told them with a laugh.

"What class do you have next hour?" Dick asked with a smile, sidling up next to her. "Hey you have class with us!"

"Really? Cool." She said giving him a smile back.

"Class, this is Crystal Marshall. She is a new transfer to our school, so please make her feel welcome." The teacher said, introducing her to the class. "You can take a seat next to….Ah! Wally!"

Crystal smiled taking the desk to the left of Wally that sat next to the windows, giving her a view of the outside. Wally and his friends sat all around her, giving her smiles and returning back to their work as class resumed. Crystal zoned out and looked outside through the window, watching as the wind blew gently.

A throat being cleared, snapped her out of it. "Crystal, would you please join us for class and check over Mr. Richard's (Readers, know this is Dick please), work." The teacher smiled at her, trying to embarrass her in front of the class. "But if his work is too complicated for you to keep up with, then…"

"The answer is 2 not 4." Crystal pointed out to them.

"No I'm sure the answer is 4." The teacher said, smiling at her as if she was an idiot.

"Then check your answer book." She said, standing up from her desk.

Crystal walked to the front of the class where the whiteboard was, covered in the complicated mathematical problem that Dick had just solved and was looking over carefully again. She took up the other marker as the teacher sighed and got out his answer book that was the teacher edition. An audible gasp and choking sound came from him as he found the answer looking back up at her. She smiled as she ran her finger along the part that was the mess up and corrected it all the way down, finally ending up with the answer 2, and not 4.

"How did you?" The teacher asked fixing his glasses as he stared at the problem.

"It was simple to find." Crystal said shrugging her shoulders. "It was a very well worked out problem though." She said turning to Dick and nodding her head.

She put the cap back on the marker and set it on the rail, walking back to her seat calmly, her school uniform skirt swaying from side to side as she did so. She sat in her seat again and went back to staring outside, letting her thoughts wonder all over the place. The rest of the class went on with the teacher never calling on her again, and him fumbling to put his pride back as a teacher.

"That was brilliant. How did you see that mistake?" Dick asked walking up to her as the bell rang and she stood up. "I mean, I looked over it many times and didn't find a mistake."

"A lot of people won't see their own mistake till it's pointed out, because we believe we did it right." She told him with a smile. "A lot of times I'll have Wally point out something so simple that I believed I was doing right."

"Wally? He pointed out something from you?" Conner laughed.

"Ah, so the big guy DOES talk." Crystal teased, looking at him with a smile. "You know Wally is a genius in science. I need his help in that department."

Wally draped his arm over her, smiling proudly at her as he looked at them as if he was the big man. "You see, she needs MY help!" He looked back down at Crystal as she took her phone. "Hey, you coming over to my house today?"

Crystal gave him an apologetic smile as she closed her phone. "Sorry Wally, I can't. I have plans."

"With who? A guy you like?" Wally asked teasingly, getting close to her face, trying to pry the information from her.

"Maybe," Crystal said sticking her tongue out and getting out from under his arm. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye-bye!" Megan said with a smile. "She's nice."

Wally stood there frozen where she was with his arm still in the position of draped around her. He snapped out of it and looked at her running away. "Wait! Are you serious? Who is it? Crystal!" She was gone by the time he finished yelling.

"Too bad," Artemis teased, punching him in the arm. "Lost another one."

"Ah man!" Wally shouted, surprising them and making the group jump. "How could she like someone? I didn't even know!"

"Wally," Megan asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you like Crystal?"

Wally tensed up, rubbing his neck and letting out a curt laugh. "Ah man." He looked at Megan and gave her a small smile. "I guess the secrets out huh? Yeah, I like her. Have since I was little. She doesn't see me that way though."

Phones went off in the group as everyone grabbed their phones out.

"A new mission." Artemis said with a smirk. "Perfect."

"Let's go." Kaldur told all of them.

They hastily went to the headquarters and changed into their outfits, got the coordinates and location of the mission, and set out. All of them were excited for the change of scenery and finally something to do in their lives.

"This is where we're supposed to be?" Conner asked looking around.

"This is where the coordinates are." Dick told them, looking over his arm tablet again. "A new person called The Count is said to be found around here."

"Seriously? A name like that?" Wally laughed. "That's so cliché!"

"You really shouldn't make fun of another person's name."

The group looked up quickly, seeing a man with silver hair and red eyes staring down at them with his arms crossed. He wore Victorian clothing, and a large cape that hung over his shoulders.

"It's more cliché the more I look at it." Wally said, poking at the villain.

The Count glared at them harshly. He lifted he hand and pushed it out, making an energy blasts erupt towards them and send them back. Artemis jumped out of the way and readied her bow and arrow, letting it go and sail towards The Count. He glanced at her and smirked, the arrow hitting a barrier around him and flinging off to the side.

"That will not stop me." He told her proudly.

He snapped his fingers, the arrow on the ground lifting and aiming back at Artemis threateningly. He snapped his fingers again and the arrow sail towards her, making her dodged barely from the threatening arrow. The arrow turned and followed her as she kept on dodging from the dangerous weapon she shot. The arrow was sliced in half as Robin caught his batarang. He brought three more out and threw them at The Count as he ran around the villain.

The Count began to laugh as each one of them hit the barrier, but he stopped as they stuck to it instead of flinging away. The three batarang's exploded, sending The Count shouting and jumping away from it all. Conner shouted as he ran towards the villain, hitting him on the jaw and spinning him to the ground from the impact. Megan concentrated hard as Kaldur brought his whips out and Wally spun around The Count confusing him on the position he needed to aim for. Megan concentrated trying to get into the villains head, as Kaldur grabbed him with his weapons.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, energy exploded out from him and sending everyone away, and into the tree's and boulders.

The Count stood there with his red eyes flashing as he picked up his hand and snapped his fingers. A force tightened around all their throats as their breathing was cut off and their lungs deprived of air. Megan tried to tap into his mind again, but her body's need for oxygen was winning over her as black spots were filling her vision.

Wally had sucked in a breathe before the attack and was desperately holding onto it as he lashed out in any way at the invisible force holding him. His energy was depleting fast without him eating anything, and his body began to slow down along with his energy.

"You stupid children cannot defeat me!" The Count shouted victoriously. "I am The Count!"

A dagger flew down by his hand, cutting the side of his hand deeply. He recoiled and held his hand close to him, dropping the strangling hold he had on all of them.

"What the?" He asked looking up into the skies.

A guy dropped down from the sky in Nike shoes, baggy denim pants, an light blue tank-top peaking out beneath a dark blue jacket, and a baseball cap on top of his shaggy hair, with a dark blue mask hiding his eyes and face.

"Who are you?" The Count demanded looking at the new hero.

"Guardian Angel," The guy said, his voice sounding deep. "That's what people call me."

"Are you their ally?" The Count asked.

The guy shrugged, flashing the villain a smirk. He launched forward, grabbing the dagger off the ground and swiping at him, watching as The Count dodged it, but it didn't stop the hero as he lashed his leg out and kicked The Count in the kick, sending him into the air and away from him.

"You bastard." The Count said spitting blood to the ground and rubbing his jaw. "You'll pay for this."

The Count lifted his hand sending a wave of energy again, ready to crash into Guardian Angel. Guardian Angel smirked and jumped into the air, sailing through the air with his back to the ground as he stretched his length out. The wave went right under him as he flipped backwards, landing on the ground in a crouch and skidded on his heel, before standing up and facing The Count closely. Angel smirked again as he pushed his hand out and slammed it on The Count's chest, sending a wave of energy himself at The Count, and flinging him backwards into a rock wall.

The Count slid down the wall to the floor unconscious as Angel stood up fully and looked at the villain. He turned towards the other and saluted them with two fingers before running off, and leaving them there in shock at the random help from another unknown superhero.

"Did that really just happen?" Kaldur asked, looking at his comrades as he stood.

He watched them stand and look at each other for confirmation to the answer and looked back at The Count who continued to lay motionless against the rock wall unconscious.

"Who was that guy?" Wally asked angrily. "Who is he to barge in on our fight?"

"He was pretty hot," Artemis said with a smile, looking at where he ran off to.

"He was," Megan said smirking. "Strong too."

Conner dropped his jaw as he glared at where Angel had stood before. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest as he pouted.

"He wasn't all that great." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh, don't be jealous Conner," Megan laughed, walking over to him and kissing his cheek affectionately.

"I want to know who he was." Robin said typing on his arm computer/tablet.

"Let's take him to the cops first, then we'll figure it out." Kaldur told them, watching as Megan and Artemis thought about the man dreamily, Wally and Conner grumbled, and Robin furiously typed away at his computer.

They took The Count to the police, and watched as they locked him up quickly, and then the group went back to headquarters.

"How did it go?" Black Canary asked as they walked through the portal.

Artemis and Megan giggled with each other, as Wally and Conner grumbled again, and Robin went passed Canary without a look and towards the computer.

"We had a little trouble." Kaldur answered with a sigh. "But some unknown person came and took down The Count, with little effort at that."

"Oh?" Canary asked placing her hand on her chin. "So this person was on your side?"

Kaldur nodded his head. "That I can tell. But this guy, he didn't tell us his identity, just took down The Count and ran off."

"Keep an eye out for him okay?" Canary asked. "I'll inform the League about this."

Kaldur nodded his head as he sighed looking at his friends scramble around the room. The next day no one had forgotten about the mystery superhero, Guardian Angel.

"I hope we meet him again!" Artemis said mesmerized.

"I don't. And what's with you? Acting like a girl!" Wally grumbled, shoving past them.

Artemis glared at him, crossing her arms. "Because I am a girl. He was hot."

Wally narrowed his eyes at them, still irritated about having to be saved by some unknown person that took down Count as if he was nothing. Something slammed into his back, making him lean forward. He leaned up quickly and felt the arms wrap around him tightly.

"Why are you acting so grumpy?" Crystal asked, smiling at him as he looked behind him at her.

"He's mad because there's a guy who is….oh my god hot….and we like how he looks." Megan fawned, telling Crystal.

"Really? What did he look like?" Crystal asked, dropping off of Wally, and walking over to them.

"He had shaggy blonde hair, these sky blue eyes that sparkled, a deep voice, and perfect skin." Artemis began.

"He was a little short, but was lean and strong." Megan said with a smile. "He had a wonderful smile, and looked so cool as he stood in front of us!"

"Where did you see him?" Crystal asked intrigued.

"While we were on a mission!" Megan said, before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Crystal blinked at them and stared as the guys cringed from the slip up, and looked at Crystal worriedly. "You know, I never would have thought to bring other guys on a mission to search for hotter ones."

An audible sigh came from all of them as Crystal looked at them confused. She smiled at them, making them laugh. The bell rang, sending them all to their classes separately.

"Meet us at lunch!" Artemis said, tapping Crystal on her shoulder.

She nodded, looking at Artemis happily. "Okay! See you then!"

Classes went by quickly as the group talked with each other through a telepathic link that Megan connected them all with. Talking about the new person and what they were going to do if he came again. When the bell rang for lunch they cut the link, meeting outside.

"Hey!" Crystal waved excitedly. "Still thinking about the hottie?"

"Ugh! Not you too!" Wally groaned. He took a chunk out of his large 3-foot long hoagie.

"Chill out," Crystal said, folding her skirt under her and sitting next to him. "I'm not all that interested in him."

She opened a container she brought out and everyone stared at her intricate cooking in there. Sandwich triangles, omelet squares, apples, oranges, grapes, cheese wedges, potato chips, cheeze its, carrots, cucumbers, olives, and some sweet fudge for desert. She brought out a can of soda and a large bottle of some kind of juice.

"Why do you pack so much?" Artemis asked. "You can't possibly eat it all with how small you are!"

Crystal laughed as she poured the sprite into the juice bottle and shook it up, mixing the two together. "No, I do so because…"

No one needed an answer as Wally reached down and started snacking at her lunch without asking. Crystal burst out laughing at the faces the others gave Wally.

"That's why." Crystal said, calming her laughing down. "Wally has always eaten a lot. So I always pack healthy food so he doesn't pig out on just junk food."

The others shook their heads and laughed as they continued to eat their lunches. Crystal leaned against Wally's shoulder as she snacked on her lunch, popping a pocky into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Where'd you get that?" Wally asked eyeing the sweet small desert.

Crystal moved her eyes to look up at him, lifting one up to him, and he clamped his mouth down on it. She finished her Pocky and yawned, rubbing her eyes from the sleep as the sun beat down warmly on her. Her eyes started to close as her weight leaned against Wally.

"Oi!" Wally said nudging her. "You shouldn't fall asleep."

"Wally!" Megan hissed looking at him. "She was almost asleep. And it looked cute."

Crystal rubbed her eyes, sitting up from his shoulder and looking at Megan. "What did?"

Wally sighed as he lifted his hand and laid it on the other side of her head, pulling it down to his lap. "Take a short nap."

"How much longer do we have?" Crystal asked, but her eyes were already drooping as she curled her legs up towards her.

"Enough time, just sleep." Wally told her. He hand aimlessly ran his fingers through her hair, sending her off into a daze and her mind into a light sleep. He leaned back and let the sun hit him. He peaked his eyes open and saw the others smiling at him knowingly. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Dick said with a smirk. "you just seem awful cozy with her."

Wally smirk letting out a small laugh. "Sure, though she's been doing this since she was little."

"Oh," Megan said pouting.

"Have you tried just telling her?" Conner asked, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"Easier said than done." Wally grumbled. "With our friendship, that could be make or break."

"That's true," Artemis said thinking. "This is hard to figure out."

"Just let it be," Wally told them with a yawn. "I'm not changing anything between us. So just give it up like I did."

"That's no fun." Megan said as she pouted. She wanted to help them somehow, but also didn't want to ruin anything between her and Wally.

The group relaxed, waiting for lunch to end, and forgetting the troubles they had before. When the bell ran they all groaned, making their muscles wake up from the rest.

"Hey, time to wake up." Wally said softly, nudging Crystal in the shoulder.

She grumbled, and squeezed her eyes, but didn't wake up. He leaned over her and looked into her face. He traced his thumb over her cheek, making her turn over, lying on her back and turning her face towards him. She opened her eyes as his thumb continued to rub over her cheek.

She rubbed her eye, looking at him softly. "Did the bell ring?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah, time for class again." Wally told her with a smile.

The others had already gotten up, leaving the two of them alone with a smirk. Crystal groaned as she sat up and looked around, her mind still waking up from the comfortable sleep she was in. Wally stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Come on, only one more class to go." He told her positively.

She took his hand and held onto it as he tugged her along towards their class together. She pulled her arm along his, pushing her shoulder to his as her other hand came up and hung onto her bag close. They walked into class just as the late bell rang, sending everyone to their seats. They quickly sat down as the teacher came in and looked at them pointedly.

Crystal smiled back at the teacher, wiggling her fingers at him. He quickly looked away, knowing she was teasing him for what she did the day before.

_What are we going to do about Angel?_ Megan asked

_If he comes on one of our missions again, we need to grab him before he leaves._ Kaldur said.

_Why not just knock him out and take him with us?_ Conner grumbled_._

_Because if we do that, he may no longer help us._ Dick replied.

_If he's that strong, we need him on our side. _Artemis told him.

_I like Conner's idea better. _Wally said with a mental sigh.

_Hey Wally,_ Dick thought towards him. _Does Crystal know about your powers? Or who you are?_

_No,_ Wally told them sternly, telling them that that was the end of the matter.

The conversation stopped as they listened to the teacher. The class ended and everyone quickly exited out of the room.

"So you coming over today?" Wally asked Crystal hopefully.

Crystal shook her head again. Giving him a small smile in apology. "I'm sorry," She placed her hands in front of her as if praying for forgiveness. "I had last minute plans made."

"With a guy?" Wally grumbled, huffing and turning his head.

Crystal smiled at him. "Yeah," She let out a small laugh making him glance at her. "You don't have to worry, no one can take your place Wally." She placed her hand on his arm and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the only guy I want to be with." She told him, and began walking away.

"Why?" He asked, thinking she was joking.

She stopped and turned to look at him. She flashed him a sweet smile. "Because I like you Wally!"

She took off running down the hallway as Megan squeaked and smiled at Wally, cheering as she jumped on the ground.

"Did you hear that?" Megan said happily. "She said she liked you!"

Wally sighed, waving her cheeriness away. "She says that all the time. She doesn't mean it like you think."

Megan pouted as Artemis patted the martian on the shoulder. "How do you know?" Artemis asked.

"I just do." Wally waved it off again as he began to walk off.

Things continued the same at school with Wally and Crystal, but the missions never came again. A week later a mission came in the evening for a villain named Miss. Neko. A new villain who moved like a cat. She dodged around them and out of their reach as if she were water.

"I got her!"Artemis said, cocking an arrow back.

She let it go and the arrow whizzed by, hitting Miss. Neko in the shoulder and sending her to the ground. She hissed and pulled the arrow out. She crouch and leapt at Artemis, flashing her nails and scratching the girl on her shoulder, her nails piercing her like arrows themselves. Her nails sliced through the batarangs Robin threw at her.

"Why you!" Wally growled.

He whizzed around the women, hitting her with quick hits that disarmed her, until she swiped her leg beneath him and trip him, sending him through the air and into the ground. Connor jumped at her, pulling his fist back.

"Don't!" Megan said. "She's a girl!"

Conner looked at her before being kicked in the jaw, sending him spinning. Megan flew towards the girl, watching as she smirked and jumped, grabbing onto Megan playfully.

"Don't you look like a fun toy?" She purred at Megan.

She dug her nails into Megan's arms, and then sent her flying into Kaldur as he caught her desperately.

She laughed out playfully, looking at the group as if she was playing with her next meal. "You guys are fun to play with!"

A kick landed in the back of her head, sending her into the ground face first. Angel landed behind her, hands on his hips and his normal smirk on his face. Miss. Neko got up with a hiss and a growl as she looked at him angrily and irritated.

"You! I've heard of you!" She hissed, pointing her finger at him. "You're Guardian Angel!"

"Oh? So you've heard of me." He said, stepping close to her. He grabbed her chin and lifted her mouth towards his, pulling her close until she was millimeters from him.

She melted in his hand, looking into his eyes dreamily. She smirked and purred at him, hooking her thumbs on his waist. She blinked, looking at him closely as her hands gripped his shirt.

He suddenly frowned, narrowing his eyes at her. "Sorry, I'm not into people like you." He said grumpily.

A shock went through her as energy flew into her and erupted, making her scream and fall to the floor with a dazed look. He smirked down at her, dusting off his hands. He looked at the group and saluted them again.

"Wait!" Artemis said, grabbing his shirt. "Who are you? Are you on our side?"

He looked at her carefully, before giving her a warm smile. "Of course."

"Will you come with us?" Megan begged him.

"You could join our group." Kaldur told him.

"Sorry, I already work for someone." He told them. He bowed his head to Artemis before slipping out of her hold and racing off.

They took Miss Neko to the police and quickly stormed off to the headquarters, more confused about the new person more than the other.

"I've heard you're having a problem with a new hero." Batman said, coming out of the shadows.

"Yeah, he's left us more confused than ever." Robin said rubbing his forehead.

"He calls himself Guardian Angel," Conner told Batman.

"Leave him alone." Batman said, turning on his heel. "Don't try to figure him out."

"Do you know about him?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes, and it's better if you don't know about him." Batman said cryptically.

He turned on his heel before they could ask anymore, leaving them wondering even more about the whole thing.

"That was odd." Artemis said, looking at everyone.

"I'm not leaving it be." Robin said stubbornly. "I'm going to find out who he is."


	2. Past Revealed

**All rights to Young Justice goes to DC Entertainment. OC's go to me. Hope this story is doing okay. I was so in the mood to type on this story last night I just wrote another chapter. So here ya go.**

* * *

"So did you ever find out who this hottie is?" Crystal asked with a smirk. "It's been two weeks now since you first mentioned him."

"Sadly, no." Artemis says with a sigh. "We just call him Angel."

"Angel? Did he seem like an angel?" She teased.

"He did. He always drops out of the sky." Megan said placing her finger on her chin.

"Okay, how about a change of subject. Have you guys heard of this new group of super heroes called Young Justice?" Crystal asked, leaning forward on the grass.

The sun was shining on them, making their surprise less dramatic than it was with the sun covering it.

"Uh, yeah." Dick said, looking at everybody pointedly.

"What do you think about them?" Kaldur asked leaning forward, acting like he was into it.

Crystal sat back, laying back against the tree behind her. "They all seem really strong."

Wally smiled as he placed his arms behind his head, and shifted, lying back on Crystal's lap. "They are! Who do you like the best?"

Crystal looked down at him sitting on her outstretched legs. She began running her fingers through his hair, feeling the soft, feathery feel of it in her hands. "I like all of them. It's funny you know, one of them has the same name as you Artemis!"

Artemis stiffened looking at her as she cracked a smile and a laugh. "Yeah, it's the name of a goddess." She told her.

"Hmm, well that Artemis is pretty bad ass. I think all girls need to look up to her." Crystal said, looking down at Wally as he closed his eyes and relaxed in her feel. "Miss Martian is pretty, and pretty strong. Aqualad seems like a good and strong leader. Superboy….he reminds me of superman…" She said, making Conner look down and clench his fists. "No…that's not it…" He stopped looking at her confused. "He seems stronger….more human than Superman, which makes him stronger. He can be a great hero in the future. Robin….I'd like to see him completely leave Batman one day. I think he's really smart, but no one gives him full credit because of Batman."

"You seem to think highly of them." Dick said with a smile.

Crystal nodded her head, smiling at them. "But I have to say I like Kid Flash best." Wally cracked one eye open, looking at her with anticipation. "He's a superhero, but he doesn't let it get to him too much. He continues to have fun in life. Plus he's cute." Crystal let out a small giggle, hiding her blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

Wally smiled proudly as he closed his eye again, listening to her laugh more before leaning back and relaxing.

"What if you were a superhero?" Kaldur asked her, making the others look at him worriedly.

"I'm not sure what I would do." Crystal breathed, she looked down at Wally again as he cracked his eye open. She smiled down at him and ran her fingers over his forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, chin, and mouth. "I guess if I was a super hero, I'd want to protect those around me. Those I hold precious to me."

Her finger stopped on his lips as she stared down at him, making him stare at her deeply, his eyes delving into hers as if he could see her soul.

"Crystal Marshall."

She tore her gaze away from Wally and looked up at the adult that walked up.

"Head master!" Dick said, standing up quickly.

"Hello, Richard." The Headmaster said with a nod of his head. "Ms. Crystal, will you please come with me?"

"What is this about?" She asked looking up at him.

He looked around at everyone, giving a skeptical, piercing look. "It's about family matters."

Crystal tensed, making Wally look at her questioningly. "Uh, um, yeah. I'm coming."

She lifted Wally's head gently, making him sitting up as she quickly and hurriedly grabbed her bag and scurried behind the Headmaster towards his office.

"What was that about?" Conner asked, looking at Wally.

"I don't know." Wally asked. "Her family has always been pretty normal that I know of." He stopped think about it carefully. "Now that I think about it. I've never been to her house."

"How can you never have been to her house?" Dick asked looking at him. "You've known each other since you were five."

"I know, I know." Wally said, rubbing his head. "But every time I asked to go to her house, she had some problem or other plans going on."

"Do you know where she lives?" Kaldur asked, standing up.

Wally shook his head, looking at them with a sigh. "Dick, can you find her address?"

"Leave it to me." Dick answered, nodding his head.

Wally began to worry when Crystal didn't get to their last class, and even more so when she didn't come to school the next day.

"I think it's time we go to her house." Dick said. "I got her address, let's go check up on her."

"I agree, she may be in trouble." Kaldur said nodding his head.

They snuck out of lunch, skipping their last class and follow the GPS on Dick's handheld, telling them where to go to find Crystal's house. Dick stopped looking at his handheld and back up, staring at the spot of land.

"This is where it's supposed to be." He told them, looking back at them.

They were staring at a blank piece of land that used to look like a house used to belong there. The land was well kept, but where the house was supposed to be, there was a square of burnt, dirt covered land, with sprouts of grass popping up randomly.

"This can't be it." Wally said shaking his head.

Megan looked around, spotting a woman walking on the other side of the street. She caught her attention and waved her over, hoping to find help. "Excuse me, do you know what happened to the house that was here?"

"Oh dear, that house was burnt down years ago." The woman told her. "Sad story it was. A whole family was murdered in there, leaving only one survivor, a five year old little girl. None of her family members would take her in so she ended up being taken care of by a friend of the family." The woman shook her head in sorrow. "Poor girl never smiled after her family was murdered. She started smiling a bit after a year, but then the only thing she had left of her family was the house, and someone burnt it down. She lost her smile all over again, with the last remnants she had of her past." The woman looked at the land forlornly. "She was a sweet girl, with the looks of an angel. Head full of golden blonde locks, and light blue eyes." The woman smiled at them. "You know I've seen her lately though. Always taking care of the land here still. She smiles and laughs now, she talks to everyone, and is always caring for others." The woman smiled looking forlornly again at the spot of land.

"Do you know the girl's name?" Artemis asked worriedly.

The woman rubbed her ear, thinking hard. "Oh dear, what was her name?" The woman thought about it. "Her family's name was Marshall. Such a kind family. Her name reminded me of something pretty and sparkling. Rainbow? No. Jewel? No." She thought about it hard, squinting her eyes as she rubbed her ears in concentration.

"Crystal," Wally breathed out.

The woman snapped her eyes open as she snapped her fingers and pointed at Wally. "That's it! Her name was Crystal Marshall!"

"Who's taking care of her?" Kaldur asked the woman.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, you've helped us a lot." Conner told her with a smile.

They're phones went off the next second, making them flip it open and view the new location for their new mission.

"Let's go," Dick said with a sigh, walking off with heavy feet.

They were all worried about Crystal now. And Wally was more confused than he ever felt in his life, he never knew this part about her, and never really asked about it either.

"Who is it?" Conner asked, following Robin after they got dressed.

"A guy calling himself Dark Minion." Robin said with a laugh at the end. "That sounds ridiculous."

"Like Robin isn't a ridiculous name? All some has to say is aw little Robin." A guy said standing on the limbs of a tree. "Who feels threatened when they think of a small bird."

"And you are?" Kaldur asked, looking up at the teen.

"Your target." He smirked. "But I won't go so easily."

He snapped his fingers, shadows gathering around there feet into a ball and exploding, sending them flying away. Minion jumped out of the tree and smirked at them groaning on the floor.

"Hold it!" Artemis said, appearing behind him and notching her arrow back. "Move and I'll shoot."

"Go ahead and try." He said, turning towards her.

She glared at him, letting her arrow go. A black void appeared in front of him, making the arrow disappear. The arrow shot back out of the void and at Artemis, making her jump to the side.

"Too slow." Minion said, flashing in front of her. His hand shot up and opened, shooting a black void at her and sending her into the tree behind her hard enough to knock the breathe out of her and sending her body into shock.

Conner shouted out, racing forward towards Minion. His fist skidded past Minion's cheek, making the guy frown in displeasure and glare at Conner.

"Bad mistake Superboy." Minion growled out at him.

Minion stomped his foot on the ground and slid it, before slamming his elbow into Conner, then kicking his leg up into his jaw, sending the strong boy into the air with his head knocked backwards. Minion looked up and jumped, flipping in the air and kicking Superboy down towards the ground, making a crater where he hit.

Minion looked at the others and smirk, flashing forward and appearing in front of them with his arm pulled back. Megan thought quickly and put up a barrier, blocking his attack as it slammed into the barrier instead of them.

"You strong enough girly?" He asked, pushing his black orb harder into her barrier.

She gasped as the barrier started to crack and spider-web out around the hit, spreading around the whole barrier, before shattering into tiny pieces like a mirror. She dropped to the ground, her body in shock from the sudden break in power and trauma psychologically.

Wally rushed forward, blocking out his worry for now. He blocked Minions attack and flashed around him, kicking out at his legs and knocking him forward. Wally locked his arm around Minions neck and held him in a head lock, breaking off the pathway for his air and locking his legs down with his feet.

"You think that'll stop me?" Minion laughed, making Wally cringe.

Power exploded out of Minion, sending Wally skidded back across the ground and ramming into a tree, knocking his breath out. Robin looked at Minion and threw batarangs, rushing forward at the same moment as they exploded around the villain. He pushed his fist up and tried hitting Minion in the jaw, but his wrist was caught and tugged upwards, making Robin dangle in the air like a doll.

"Too bad squirt." He teased, a feral glint flashing in his eyes.

Minion flung Robin away, before sending a black orb at him, and sending the explosion off, making Robin cry out in pain. Minion dusted his hands off, looking around at all of them.

"This all you guys got?" He asked looking at all of them.

"Not done yet," Artemis grunted out, standing up shakily.

Minion watched as they all got up shakily and stood up, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He smirked at the new game that was about to start.

"This is going to be fun. Don't worry, I don't hit women, just stun them." He smirked, as if it was some inside joke he only knew.

"Stop!" A voice shouted as a figure dropped from the sky and kicked Minion in the head. "You will not harm them any further."

Angel stood there as he cracked his knuckles and stared down Minion. The team stared at him in amazement.

"Angel! You came!" Megan said thankfully.

Angel nodded, keeping his eyes on Minion angrily. "I'm your opponent now."

"Fun," Minion said, rubbing his head where he was kicked.

He flashed towards Angel, thrusting his hand out towards his chest. Angel dodged by jumping out of the way. Disappearing and reappearing behind Minion and thrusting his hand between Minion's shoulder blades. Pain exploded through Minion as he bent backwards and flew forward, rolling on the ground.

"You're pissing me off." Minion told Angel, wiping the dirt from his mouth.

Minion spread his legs apart and clapped his hands, energy building up around him as darkness swirled around his body threateningly. He tore his hands apart as the darkness moved to where his hands were as if gathering there by a magnet. It formed into a ball, swirling around itself precariously, ready to be sent out and explode.

He threw the ball at Angel, the explosion setting off right in front of him before he could dodged. Minion started laughing maniacally as he stared at his work. Angel groaned as he stood up, his jacket tore completely off of him, but dangling just barely by his shoulders.

"Careful, I don't want to hit the ladies." Minion laughed at Angel, watching him struggle to his feet.

"Such a gentlemen," Angel seethed, his voice sounding softer, and not so deep. "Too bad."

Angel snapped his fingers, as energy exploded around Minion and sent him flying back against the tree. Angel rushed forward and kicked Minion in the chin, knocking him into the air, and Angel spun on his heel as Minion dropped, kicking him in the side of the ribs and sending him flying yards away.

"You're a tough opponent! I don't think I've ever fought someone this strong!" Minion laughed, wheezing and coughing as he got up on his feet again. "Too bad I don't fight fair."

Angel tensed looking at Minion as he brought his right hand forward and showed Angel the growing dark orb in his hand. He threw it, but not at Angel. The orb flew through the air towards Wally who was leaning against a tree with his whole weight, still stunned by the hit he took.

"Wally! NO!" Angel screamed in a woman's voice, surprising them all.

Angel ran forward quickly, standing in front of the hit, letting it hit him full. Angel flew through the air as his pants tore up to his thighs, his jacket disappeared completely, and his tank-top ripped above his stomach. The group watched in horror as the hat slipped off showing long golden hair, and the mask slipped off to show light blue eyes with delicate features.

Crystal soared through the air as the attack sent her flying and smashing into the ground, rolling till she stopped and landed on her side. Wally stared in horror as he stared at the girl lying on the ground with scrapes and cuts all over her; the one who just took the hit for him.

"A girl? My opponent was a girl?" Minion asked incredulously with a smile and laugh. "Come on, you can't be done yet!" He laughed.

Crystal sat up with shaky arms as she looked over at Minion with heavy breaths. She glared at him and stood up shakily, stumbling a bit before catching herself.

"Bad mistake." She growled glaring at him.

He smirked before he saw her hair start to float and fly around her, and her body lift off the ground. Wind circled around her, making it so she was just barely off the ground as she concentrated on the energy gathering in her hands, swirling around quickly as if raging a war with itself.

"You know dark's worst enemy? The one thing that defeats darkness?" She asked, watching as his smirk left and his eyes widened. "You made a bad enemy for yourself."

She threw the ball of energy at him, watching as it grew and surrounded him inside the ball before exploding, sending light everywhere inside of it before completely delving inside of him and sending all the darkness out, leaving him without energy and power. The ball disappeared and he dropped to the ground, his eyes white and his mouth open in a scream.

Crystal groaned in pain as her legs shook and she fell to the floor, bracing herself with her hands and clenching her hands into the dirt.

"Angel!" Batman said, appearing out of the tree's. "Hey! Look at me!"

Batman grabbed her jaw and made her look at him as her eyes focused in and out and turned glassy, her body losing all of it's energy. She collapsed backwards, making the other's start forward.

"You pushed yourself too far!" He yelled at her.

"You knew about her?" Robin asked angrily. "You knew she was out here fighting villains?"

"Not right now Robin." Batman said sternly. "Right now is not the time. I'll see you at headquarters."

"Bat!" Canary said coming through the tree's with Red Tornado.

"Make sure they get to headquarters. And take him…" Bat nudged his head at Minion. "To lock up."

"But what about Cr…Angel?" Kaldur asked watching as Crystal lay there immobile.

"I'll take her to see a doctor for the league." Batman said, reaching down to take her up.

"No!" Wally yelled, surprising Batman slightly as he looked up at the kid. "I'll take her. I don't want you touch her." He growled at them.

Wally pushed off the tree and walked over to Crystal, using all the rest of his energy to pick her up and carry her towards headquarters, feeling her head loll onto his shoulder dully. He looked down at her worriedly as he clenched his jaw and held back the guilty that was eating away at him.

They all made it to headquarters, and got bandaged up and healed as they sat in the main room ready to hear all about what happened. Crystal was in a room not far, so Wally could get to her fast if he needed.

"I want to know how she got into this business." Wally said as Batman, Superman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Canary, and Red Tornado sat down and looked at them.

"That information is not accessible to you." Red Tornado told him.

Superman held up a hand to Wally as said teen was about to get up and storm off away from them. "Her family was in this business, long before she was."

"Is that the reason they were murdered?" Megan asked, shocking her uncle.

"How do you know about that?" Her uncle asked her.

"We went to go check up on her today before the mission, and we found her house, well, where her house would have been. A woman told us about her and her family." Artemis explained for Miss Martian.

Flash nodded, understanding. "Crystal knew about her family all along, and when they were killed, we were the ones who took her in. We couldn't let her suffer out there alone."

"You were the ones who took her in?" Conner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Flash answered, looking at them all. "We had to keep a close on Crystal. We knew she had great power thanks to information from her mother. But because of a man named Nightmare, she was on the borderline of good and evil."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked looking confused. "Good and evil?"

"She had a chance of changing from our side to the other side. Because of the torture Nightmare put her through and the things he made her watch and other things, she could have turned evil at any moment." Batman continued.

"Nightmare decided to test on Crystal, to slowly add darkness to one who controlled light." Canary told them.

"But why?" Kaldur asked.

"Because one who control's light, can control anything in the world. Speed – the speed of light. Fire, water – reflection on water, earth – the light that seeps down into it, air, sun, moon, weather, energy, healing, mind control. All of this can be controlled by light, and so much more. Everything can be controlled by light." Red Tornado explained to them.

"Nightmare thought that if he had a girl that controlled light and everything, why not give her ultimate power and make her control darkness too?" Superman told them.

"Why would he do that?" Megan squeaked out. "Why Crystal?"

"He wanted to gain power through her. And for why her…well…" Batman stopped looking at the others. "Crystal and Nightmare were close in a way."

"What do you mean by that? DO you mean she _wanted_ to have that done to her?" Wally asked growing angry.

"No, that's not what we're saying. Calm down kid." Flash told him, putting up his hands and pushing them down, trying to show him to calm down.

"What do you mean they were 'close in a way'?" Wally asked again, sitting down.

"He was my father."

Everyone's head whipped around, spotting Crystal standing there at the door, with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes piercing into them. Bandages covered her body, sending worry throughout Wally as his eyes roamed over all the bandages around her.

"Nightmare was my father, and he wanted his daughter to rule over darkness, not light." She told them calmly.

Wally stood up, walking around the couch and over to her. "Hey, should you be standing? Are you okay?"

Crystal let out a choking laugh as she let out a sad smile. "How can you still treat me the same when you've seen what I can do? When you know about my past? When you know what my father put inside of me and how easily I can change to someone against you?"

Wally looked at her with a hard stare, before pulling her into him, making her eyes widen in surprise. "Because none of that matters. You are still the Crystal I grew up with. Nothing will change that."

She clenched her jaw, letting out a sob as she gripped his t-shirt and pushed her face into his chest. Wally couldn't stand the thought of her crying, so he held her tighter, giving her no room to do so.

"Come on, where's my smile?" He asked her as he pulled her back. She laughed, as she looked up at him and gave him a smile. "There it is." He said with a smile. His thumb brushed the little bit of water at her eyes that he knew she wouldn't let fall. She never cried, she was too strong to do that. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheeks and making her look at him. "You okay?"

She nodded, making him smile and tug her along to the couch. He sat down, then noticed there were no seats left. She squeaked as he pulled her down between his legs and put his arms around her and his chin on her head.

"She's not leaving my side right now." Wally told them, daring them to take her from him right then.

"Crystal, can we keep explaining?" Canary asked her gently.

Crystal breathed in nodding her head to them. "Go ahead."

"Crystal willingly went into the business of being a superhero so she could fight against her father who is still alive out there somewhere. He's after her and wants her power." Canary told them softly.

"I thought all of Crystal's family was killed." Artemis asked, glancing at Crystal.

Crystal sat there, moving her fingers as they traced Wally's hand, keeping her occupied. Wally's other hand gripped one of hers, helping her relax as they talked about all of this.

"My father was the one who killed my family." Crystal said finally as the silence was dragging on. "He wanted to make me turn dark, so he made me watch as he killed my family."

Wally's hand tightened on hers as his anger increased, and he pulled her against him protectively. She smiled, feeling his heartbeat and breathing behind her, and feeling his warmth sink into her, making her sigh out and lean back. Her head rested in the hollow of his shoulder, and her fingers still traced over his hand.

"That's horrible." Megan gasped, looking at her pityingly.

Crystal held up the hand she was tracing with and put her palm out to Megan and the others staring at her. "I'm not opening my eyes or looking at you until you take those pitying and worrying and sad eyes away. I've had enough of those looks growing up to last a lifetime."

Megan wiped at her eyes, nodding her head as she smack her cheeks harshly. Crystal opened her eyes and laughed as Megan's cheeks turned pink from the harsh treatment.

"I didn't mean to hurt yourself." She laughed.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Dick asked with worry and pity in his eyes.

Crystal grabbed her shoes and threw it at his head, hitting the middle of his forehead. "I told you no more of those eyes. I'm fine, really. It's not so much I'm calm." Her fingers began tracing again aimlessly. "It makes me sad and scared, yes, but if it didn't happen, I wouldn't have met Wally. I wouldn't have had such a good life with him. I wouldn't have met the league, or Wally's family, or even you guys. I wouldn't have any of this. And I wouldn't have known how to control my powers."

"Did you know who we were all this time?" Kaldur asked.

Crystal smiled. "Not at first, but then it made sense when Flash and Batman let your names slip. I'm surprised they didn't let me slip from their mouths." She said wiggling her eyebrows. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny playing with you guys. You're faces every time I brought it up or anything about the league."

"What about Wally?" Artemis asked.

"It's kind of hard to miss it when the new kid who you just met, suddenly has something he didn't have before, or was suddenly on the other side of you." Crystal teased, looking up at Wally. "Plus I've known him for so long, his parents slipped up when I was little and confirmed what I thought."

Wally slapped himself on the forehead as he groaned. "I should have known."

"They meant well." Crystal said, grabbing his hand again and tracing on it.

"Why do you do that?" Conner asked, directing his eyes to my fingers tracing on Wally.

Crystal looked down and stopped, giving Conner a smile. "I guess it's a calming thing. It's helps me relax and think clearly when Wally's around and I can feel he's there. Tracing his hand, his features, playing with his hair, all of these are things that I do to clam myself down."

"That's why you let Wally pull you close!" Artemis said as if it was an 'ah ha!' moment.

Crystal shook her head, dropping Wally's hand and hopping out of his lap as she stood and stretched her muscles, the bandages on her straining. "I told you. Wally is my most important guy. I like Wally, more so than anyone else." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Robin said waving his hand. "Like a good friend or brother."

Crystal pulled her head back, quirking her eyebrow at the few league members. "Are they that dense?" She laughed at them. She looked back at the group. "When did I ever say I saw Wally as a brother, or just a friend? When I say I like Wally, I mean…I'm falling for him."

Wally's jaw dropped as he looked at her in complete shock with the others. Megan squealing in delight as she clapped her hands.

"So it wasn't like a friend or brother! I knew it!" Megan said with a smile.

"Hold on! Before we get onto that subject. Does that mean you knew we were talking about you when we were talking about the hottie?" Artemis said, finally realizing something.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She said, scratching her cheek. She looked at Conner. "Sorry, at least you have no worries now."

Artemis groaned as she put her face in her hands. Crystal looked at Wally and saw him frozen staring at her, making her smile disappear for worry. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"You in there Wally?" She asked him with worry. "I've been telling you this for years. What did you think I was saying? I like you, mean's just that."

"Too close!" A red blur went by, tackling Crystal to the floor as she groaned in pain, snapping Wally out of his trance.

"RED! LET ME GO!" Crystal yelled, kicking the boy off of her as she stood up and glared at him.

"Sorry Wally, you had your chance years ago," Red Arrow said smirking at him. "I'm going to make her fall for me now!"

"I'm not going to fall for you!" Crystal yelled, dodging as he reached for her. She kicked his shin and grinned as he groaned.

She took off running as he chased after her determinedly. "Artemis!" She screamed as she ran around.

Artemis smirked as she shot a trick arrow at him, sending a plume of smoke around him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Come on! Angel! Why can't you just come to me?" Red asked, wiping the smoke away. "I'm better than him!"

Crystal crossed her arms. "Really? Cuz I don't think you are. Beside's you're too arrogant. And you're mean to Artemis. Yes, I've heard about that." She said, watching his face drop in surprise. "I don't like people who are mean to my friends." She smirk, wrapping her arms around Wally's neck as she draped over his back. "Beside's, Wally's the only one for me."


	3. Jealousy Trouble

**All rights to Young Justice belongs to DC Entertainment. OC's belong to me.**

**Here's a new chapter.**

**R&R**

* * *

"So anything between you and Wally yet?" Artemis asked, nudging her with her elbow.

Crystal let out a small laugh. "No,"

"What? Nothing?" Megan asked shocked. "I figured Wally would be all over it."

Crystal shrugged her shoulders, as if it wasn't a big deal. "I'm actually used to it. I mean, I've been telling him for years that I've liked him, and he never changed."

"That must have been hard." Artemis said, looking at her sadly.

"Not, really." She told them happily. "I'd be more hurt if he treated me different. Possibly ignore like I thought he might. He did that at first, the first time I told him."

Artemis sighed, looking at her with a shake of her head. "I guess I can see where you're coming from."

"I hope you two get together." Megan said reassuringly.

"Let's just get to class. I don't want you two to get all mushy on me." She joked with them.

They walked into the classroom, waving to the guys who were already in there waiting for them. The bell rang, sending them to their seats.

Crystal glanced at Wally and saw him with his head on the desk, making her worry a bit. "Wally," She whispered gently.

He looked over at her, but quickly averted his eyes. "What?" He whispered back, kind of in a rushed way.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, tilting her head to get him to look at her.

"Peachy," He grumbled, turning his head to look the other way.

_What was that about?_ Megan asked her telepathically.

_I don't know_ Crystal said unsurely.

Every time she tried to get Wally to talk to her or look at her, he always found something that seemed to grab his attention. When the bell rang he was the first one to get up and leave the classroom, making the others look at Crystal curiously.

Crystal stood next to the door, watching Wally walk down the hallway. She looked at the door sadly, figuring that he was uncomfortable around her now.

"We'll go see what's up." Robin told her with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, but I think I already know." Crystal said, rubbing her arm.

Robin, Kaldur, and Conner all walked out of the room, following where Wally went to eat his lunch. While Artemis and Megan ushered Crystal to the outside, where they normally have their lunch.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Megan said with a small smile.

"Hopefully," Crystal sad with a sad smile.

The boys found Wally finally, following him all the way up to the roof where he decided to lay down casually.

"So," Robin said quietly. "Want to explain what this is all about?"

"About what?" Wally said, as if he was clueless to anything.

"Why you're ignoring Crystal." Kaldur pointed out.

Wally quieted, looking up at the sky dazedly. "I don't know why."

"How do you not know?" Conner asked grumpily.

"I said I don't know!" Wally shouted, sitting up and glaring at him. "I can't look at her the same anymore. I concentrate too much on her. She's all I think about now."

Kaldur and Robin laughed, making him look at them with a glare. "That's called falling hard for her." Robin told him. "Dude just face it. You like her more now."

Wally's jaw dropped as he looked at them in shock, not realizing it before, and feeling stupid for not doing so.

"You're just surprised." Kaldur assured him.

"Though you could have been easier on her." Conner said with a sigh.

Wally grumbled as he rubbed his neck and leaned forward on his knees. "Ah, man. How can I be so stupid."

"You're always stupid." Robin told him teasingly.

"But I still can't look at her." Wally said standing up.

"Why not?" Kaldur asked confused.

"Because!" Wally groaned. "For the longest time I thought she was just telling me she liked me, because she saw me as a good friend, and possibly a brother. And now I find out that she was telling me that because she actually likes me? It's…" He stopped, looking at the unsurely. "It's hard to change how I used to be around her. I don't know how to act."

"Then why change how you did before?" Conner asked confused.

"He is right. As you said, she has been telling you this for a long time, yet she never minded you treating her the same." Kaldur explained to him.

They walked up to him and looked over the edge of the roof, spotting the girls below as they talked to Crystal who just nodded her head and looked at the ground.

"Maybe you're right." Wally said, watching her with guilt.

"Trust me, the guys will solve this." Artemis said, helping Crystal relax.

"It's alright." Crystal said, looking at the ground in a daze. "I'll just have to figure something out."

Artemis and Megan looked at her with frowns, before Megan smiled widely.

"Hello, Megan!" She said while hitting her head. "Why not trying to play hard to get?"

Crystal looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what was going on inside her head.

"I like where this is going." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Why not ignore Wally the same way you were to him? That'll make him figure out what he's doing is wrong! And he'll realize he can't deal without you!" Megan said with a smirk.

Crystal raises an eyebrow at her, watching as a smile forms on Artemis's face. "I think I'm liking this too. Sounds like fun."

"And if Red Arrow comes in, then I'll just shoot him again." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Actually, we just may need his help." Crystal said smirking. She pulls out her phone and places a call, giving the girl's a smile and thumbs up as she talks to whoever is on the other side.

The bell rings, sending the girl's back to their glass with the boys. Robin gives Crystal a thumb's up as she passes by making her smirk and shakes her head at him with a small laugh. Just as class was beginning, Crystal looked at the girl's and smile, tapping her wrist and pointing at the clock.

Wally turns to look at her, opening his mouth to talk to her, when the door opens and Roy walks in through the door.

"May I help you?" The teacher asks, eyeing him up and down.

"I'm here to pick up my girls." He says with a smirk.

"You can't possibly be old enough to be a father." The teacher said, fixing his glasses and looking at Rob up and down again.

"I didn't say I was their father." He told them. "But I do have permission to pick them up."

"Oh? And who, may I ask, is trying to skip out on my class?" He asked grumpily.

"That would be me." Crystal said, standing up from her desk and grabbing her bag and books.

"Ms. Marshall?" He asked surprised.

"Yep, and I'm bringing Artemis and Megan with me, but don't worry, I'll help them with their homework." She told him with a proud smirk.

Megan and Artemis smiled as they quickly gathered their things and got up. They walked past Roy and out the door before the teacher could say anything, leaving Crystal smiling in front of him.

"Would you mind telling me the homework?" She asked, with an innocent smirk on her face.

"Ah, yes," He said, snapping out of his daze. He quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to her, making her smile as she folded it up and placed it in her book.

"Have a good day." She told him, nodding to the guys with a smirk.

"Ah, you too." The teacher said, still processing what happened.

"I know I will," Roy said, a bit too loud on purpose so Wally would hear.

Roy placed his hand on the small of her back, ushering her out of the door. Wally glared as he watched Crystal smile at him and shut the door. Robin, Conner, and Kaldur looked at one another confused as to what just happened.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked, sitting on the couch with a flop.

"Who cares." Wally said, sitting in the recliner with a bowl of chips.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous." Kaldur said with a huff.

The cave recognized and introduces Megan, Artemis, Roy, and Crystal as they appeared in the cave. Artemis was now in long denim jeans, a cut off white shirt, and a small denim jacket over it. Megan was wearing a short denim skirt, button up blue t-shirt, and a small white jacket over it. And finally Crystal walked in with short denim shorts, an orange tank-top, and a small denim jacket that reached just below her chest and cut off at her shoulders.

"Thanks for getting us out of their and taking us Roy." Crystal told him with a smile.

"No problem. Just call me anytime." He winked at her, making her chuckle and look forward.

"Oh! How was school?" Crystal asked them nonchantaly.

"Where did you go?" Conner asked curiously.

"Just doing some shopping." Megan said happily, giving Conner a kiss on the cheek.

"You look nice." Robin told Crystal as she walked by.

She stopped and smile, twirling in a circle as he clapped for her. "Thanks." She kissed his forehead, giving him a smile as she walked on by.

"You didn't want to invite us?" Wally teased.

"Nope," Crystal said, not even glancing back at him as she walked on with the girls.

"Boys would have just slowed us down." Artemis said with a smile.

"What about Roy?" Wally argued, pointing at Roy who stood there smirking at them.

"Roy's a man, not a boy." Crystal said, giving Roy a smile. "Plus he knows all the right styles."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Definitely. You know how to make a girl look hot, and look bad-A all at the same time." Crystal told him, giggling as he smirked.

"Anytime to see you in different clothes." He teased.

"Good you're here." Black Canary said, entering the cave quickly. "Crystal I need you to follow me."

Crystal furrows her brows, not sure what to think of Canary singling her out of the group and having her follow the league member. She sighs and follows after her, with the others in quick tow, just as curious as to why Crystal was being summoned. They stopped as they hit the middle of the cave, seeing the league standing there with calculating looks pointed at Crystal.

"What's this all about?" Crystal asks them, stopping a few feet away from them, arms crossed.

"We need you to come to the Watch Tower with us." Superman told her simply.

"Why does she get to go to the Watch Tower?" Roy groaned, looking at them angrily.

"We have to stay back?" Robin asked irritated.

"Are we not good enough to go to the Watch Tower also?" Artemis said pointedly.

"This is a personal matter. None of you need to get involved." Batman told them strictly.

Crystal looked at the league carefully, before shaking her head and stepping back towards the others. "No, it's not fair to my team if I'm the only one who gets to go up. I won't go."

"Crystal, we need you to come with us. It's a very important matter." Flash tried to reason.

"No," she said stubbornly, turning her back to them. She began to walk away, ignoring the arguments behind her for her to come with them.

"It's about your parents." Batman finally said, making her freeze mid-stride and look back at them.

The others could see the fear in her eyes as she stared at the league. The league fidgeted on their feet, not feeling comfortable about Batman plainly telling her about what it was about.

"Batman, you shouldn't have said it in front of all of them." Superman said pointedly.

Crystal pursed her lips, before sighing and looking at them reluctantly. "What could have changed? They want to kill me. They want me gone. They want my power. They're looking for me. Anything I've left out?"

The league staid quiet as they watched Crystal look at all of them carefully. When no one answered she turned her back on them again.

"Then I'm not going up." She tells them plainly.

She grabbed her school bag tighter as she walked off before anyone could say another word. Roy glanced at her and followed quickly, the others following suit as they tried to catch up with her.

Roy grabs her arm gently and makes her stop. "Hey, you okay?"

Crystal turned and plastered a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

She looks at all of them, lingering on Wally for a little longer, before smiling again and walking off. She locked herself in her room, deciding to go to sleep earlier and calm her racing heart down.

"How are you feeling?" Artemis asked as she walked over to Crystal's desk the next day at school.

Crystal looked up and gave her a genuine smile. She let out a breathy sigh as she looked at the others crowding close by. "I'm fine. I just needed some sleep was all."

"That's good," Megan said with a relieved sigh.

"Class, attention." The teacher said, clapping as he came into the class early. "We have a new classmate. This is Max Jones. Please make him feel welcome."

He had shaggy brown hair, and dark brown eyes, almost to the point of being black. He nodded to the class, taking a seat towards the middle. Everyone ignored him as they continued to do what they were before. Crystal glanced at the new classmate, a smile playing on her lips as she stood.

She walked over to him and held out her hand. "My name's Crystal. It's nice to meet you."

He looked up thankfully, a heavy weight being lifted off of him. He grabbed her hand and shook it. "I'm glad someone here would talk to me."

"They'd warm up to you sooner or later." Robin joked, standing on the other side of him.

"Nice to know," Max joked back with a smile.

The others crowded around, giving him a warm welcome as they introduced themselves.

"If you ever need anything, just ask." Crystal told him with a smile.

"Actually, there is one thing." He said, tapping his chin.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He curled his finger towards himself, making her lean in closer to him so he could tell her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, making her stand frozen with wide eyes.

"Now my day will be good." He said with a smile as she leaned back and stared in shock.

"Take your seats!" The teacher said walking in again.

Everyone headed to their seats as Crystal looked at Wally helplessly. "It's not what you think. I didn't know he would do that." She said to him quickly in a whisper.

"I don't care." He said in a grumble, putting his chin in his hand and looking away from her.

She looked at her desk sadly as she placed her hands in her lap and dazed off into her own world, trying to remember what Megan had said before.

_Don't be so hard on her. No one could have known he would do that,_ Megan told him angrily.

_I know._ Wally sighed guiltily. _I just got angry._

_It's called jealousy._ She laughed, making him huff and glance at Crystal from the corner of his eye.

A pang hit his heart as he watched her stare at her desk in a sad gaze. He would make sure to apologize to her when class was over. As the class bell rang, Wally stood up quickly, ready to talk to Crystal.

"Hey, wanna eat lunch with me?" Max asked with a wink.

Crystal opened her mouth, ready to tell him no. She glanced over at Megan and smiled at him warmly. "That'd be nice."

She stood up and walked out with Max to eat lunch with him. Wally narrows his eyes at them, his anger rising in jealousy again as he watched her leave with the man who just kissed her. Days go by with Max hanging near Crystal with every step she makes. Every time one of them was about to talk to her, he intervened and steered her away to go with him.

"Something doesn't seem right." Artemis says, sitting with the others at lunch.

They watched as Crystal walked around, trying to get Max of her tail, but sighs giving up with the escapade and letting him follow.

"Indeed, he seems to be a little too interested in her." Kaldur said, rubbing his chin.

"Maybe she's leading him on while were not looking." Wally says with a huff. "For all we know, they're secretly together."

"Wally, for once would you not be jealous." Artemis yelled at him.

Wally turned his back on her, continuing to eat his lunch, his stomach growling for Crystal's food he normally steals from.

Kaldur got up from his spot on the ground and followed after Crystal and Max. Crystal cut into the bathroom, making Max stay out in the hallway, waiting for her. His cell phone went off and he answered it quickly, walking off to someplace no one will stumble upon him.

"Yes, Sir." Max says finally on the phone. "Yes, I have Crystal in my reach. She's such an easy target, doesn't even argue as I follow her." He began to laugh as whoever was on the other side talked back to him. "It helps that one of her team mates won't even look at her now."

A faint grumbling was heard from the phone as Max nodded his head again. "Yes, sir. I'll take her from the league soon. We'll have her in our grasp soon enough."

He nodded his head in understanding, and then shut his phone and put it away. Kaldur hid quickly as Max walked out just as Crystal came out of the bathroom. He quickly found the others as the bell rang.

"We have a problem." Kaldur said quickly, catching their attentions as he walked up next to them.

"What is it?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We were right. Max is planning something. He was talking to someone on the phone about taking Crystal away from the league." Kaldur said.

"Crystal's in danger?" Conner asked surprised.

"We need to help her before he does anything." Megan says quickly in a whisper.

"I agree." Kaldur nodded.

"You're probably over-reacting. He's was most likely talking to one of his friends about getting Crystal to date him." Wally grumbled, jealousy dripping off of his every word.

The others ignore Wally, and watch Max carefully as he follows Crystal. They see the looks of resentment to her when she turns around. His subtle comments of remarking about her. Every screw up he makes, they catch and grow more suspicious.

"Wally, take Crystal to your house today." Artemis tells him sternly.

"Why should I?" He asked still irritated.

"Because she's been to your house before." Kaldur told him pointedly, becoming irritated by his jealous behavior. It was so unlike him, everyone was becoming irritated by it. "No excuses, just do it."

Wally sighed as he did as Kaldur said, catching Crystal after school and offering to take her back to his house like old times. But as they walked to his house, the silence between them was choking.

"So, how are you and your boyfriend doing?" He asks her sarcastically.

"Who?" She asks confused.

"Don't act like you don't know," He says irritated. "I know you and Max are secretly dating."

They reached his house as Crystal stared at him in shock. "You have got to be joking!"

He looked at her as she shouted at him. "No?" He quirks an eyebrow and frowns at her. "Seems like you're perfectly fine with him following you and doting on you."

"Because he won't leave me alone! And I don't want to be rude!" She shouted back at him angrily.

"Oh, so it's not Max. Well then it's probably Roy huh?" He asked, thinking of the other guy she's close to.

"Roy? Yeah, right!" She scoffed, looking at Wally as her temper rose. "He's like a brother! He was there with Green Arrow as they raised me!"

"Well, that doesn't seem to stop you." Wally argued, not knowing what else to say. "Seems as if what you told me is completely false!"

Crystal stared at him with wide eyes as she dropped her hands limply to her side. "Is that what you think?" She shouted, looking at him incredulously.

His mother opened the door, catching them in the yard as they stared off with each other with glares. She stepped forward but stopped as she realized they hadn't even seen her yet, thinking it best they solved it themselves.

"I have told you I liked you for years! And you never acknowledged it! And now when I finally explained how I felt for you, you ignore me! And you're blaming me?" She shouted at him, her arms spreading out as her temper flew. "I can't believe you!"

She gritted her teeth as water built at the edge of her eyes, making a pang of guilt hit Wally again. His mother stepped forward, reaching out for Crystal. Crystal turned quickly and ran off, ignoring his mother as she shouted for her to stop.

"I can't believe you did that Wally!" She shouted at him.

He rubbed his neck in guilt as Crystal's words sank into him, and he realized everything she said was true. He should have listened to the others and thought clearer about the situation.

"I'll apologize tomorrow. She won't want to talk to me today." He told his mom.

She huffed, letting it go for now, but keeping her pointed look at him as he walked inside. Wally waited in front of the school for Crystal, but soon had to get to class, so instead he waited in class, but again she didn't show. His worry surfaced as he looked for her with any free time he had.

"Have you seen Crystal?" Wally asked the others.

"Not since you had her." Megan said.

"She didn't come to the cave last night." Conner said. "Wasn't she with you?"

Wally shook his head. "We had a fight before we got inside my house. She ran off before I could stop her."

They went to the cave and looked for her, and then the next day at school. She still never showed up as the others grew increasingly worried. Kaldur looked at the empty seat where the new student should have been, making him narrow his eyes and put two and two together.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Robin asked him as they looked at the empty chair as the bell rang for school to be over.

"I think we need to tell the league." Kaldur said.

They rushed to the cave and quickly called for the league to come. Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Canary, ManHunter, and Red Tornado show up, looking at the kids confused.

"What is this about?" Canary asks them, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We think Crystal has been taken." Kaldur said quickly, taking the lead in the situation.

"We got a new student at school named Max Jones. He took an interest in Crystal quickly and continuously followed her around." Robin began.

"Kaldur suspected something and followed them at one point. He heard Max talking to someone, telling them that he had Crystal in reach and would take her from the league." Megan said helping out.

"Two days ago we sent Crystal to go with Wally, hoping she'd be safe there with him, but…" Artemis said, glancing at Wally unsure.

"We got in a fight." Wally said instead, looking at the league. "She left my house quickly and I didn't see her after that."

"We believe that Max has something to do with her disappearance. She hasn't shown up yesterday or today." Conner added in.

"Max may have followed her and Wally the other day, and took the chance to take her when she ran off." Robin said, finishing up what they expected.

"This doesn't sound good." Batman said.

The screen behind them, in the middle of the room, fizzed and zapped behind them, as the screen filled with the technical snow, before going black and a video appearing on it.

Max stood there with a cocky smirk on his face, clearing his throat and placing his hands behind his back, as if he was a polite and sophisticated man.

"Justice League, I am pleased to tell you that we now have your most valuable person. You don't have to worry, she'll be in capable hands soon enough." Max began, bowing to them in politeness.

He held up his hand, just as Green Arrow went to go talk to the screen. "Don't try talking back though. This is a one way camera. You can see me and hear me, but we can't see or hear you." He smiled at them. "I'm sure you're wondering how Crystal is doing by now huh? Well, see for yourself."

Max stepped aside, making Megan gasp and Wally to suck in a breath. Crystal sat on her knees, arms chained behind her back. Her head was hung low, but it didn't hide the bruises and scrapes on her, and the way her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Don't mind her state. She brought it upon herself." He said, walking over to her and lifting her chin up, showing the bruise on her jaw where a punch was most likely dealt. "You see this girl was intent on keeping your secrets. Maybe we can try again. Why don't you tell us where the league headquarters is located? Or how about some of their identities?"

Crystal glared at him as she moved her jaw. She spit at him, hitting him in the eye as he stepped back and wiped it off, his smile sliding into a frown as he glared at her.

"Go to hell you scumbag." She told him venomously.

"Why you insolent bitch!" He shouted, back handing her across the face painfully.

Her head whipped to the side as the pain flared on her cheek. She looked back at him quickly and kicked out at him, hitting him in the knee and knocking him backwards.

He growled at her, standing up quickly and grabbing her throat. He lifted her up and slammed her against the wall, his strength definitely superhuman as the wall behind her cracked from the impact. She gritted her teeth in pain as blood poured down from her head and over her eye.

"Why don't you try that again." He growled out.

"Go…to…hell…" She gritted out, her breath escaping her lungs slowly. "You will never….win against the league…." She laughed, glaring at him. "You won't…even win…against the Young Justice…they'll…kick your…ass."

He glared at her, throwing her to the floor and kicking her in the stomach. "Ugh! I swear you really know how to push my buttons!" He growled at her. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her, grinning maniacally as she sat up and leaned against the wall, covered in more scrapes and bruises.

"Last chance." He warned her, cocking the gun back.

She narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a mocking smile. "Too bad that the gun is the only way you'll win in this. You're just a loser."

He gritted his teeth as his finger pulled the trigger. Megan screamed as the bullet flew out and hit Crystal in the shoulder, sending her back into the wall and making her throw her head back and clench her teeth in pain. Her head slumped forward as a shadow crossed over her face.

"You are supposed to kill her!" Someone shouted outside of the camera's view.

"Shut up!" Max shouted, storming out of screen and slamming a door shut as he exited the room.

It was quiet in the room, showing that no one was in there with her anymore. They had left the camera on, giving them a view of Crystal as blood slowly soaked her shirt and ran down to the ground.

"Crystal," Canary gasped, looking at the girl slumped against the wall.

"Oh no," Kaldur said, watching Crystal as she didn't move a muscle.

She groaned, leaning her head back once again, and straightening up in her sitting position. "Dammit." She groaned out, as pain radiated in her shoulder. Her breathing became heavy as she was losing strength from blood lose and no food. "Wally," She said quietly, shocking him.

He stepped forward towards the screen looking at her confused.

"Dammit, Wally. You better be watching this." She said.

He thought she was saying this to make him feel guilty, so he shrank back behind everyone, not wanting to see any more.

"I don't have much time before they come back and realize they left the camera on." She told them, cracking her eyes open. "Star. Cloud. Moon. Moon. Space. Cat. Space."

Everyone looked in confusion at Crystal as she began to spout off this nonsense.

"What is she talking about?" Flash asked, looking around the screen to find some clues.

"Dog. Ball. Fire. Air. Wink. Flower. Ocean. Space." She continued on.

"What the heck?" Artemis asked, thinking of anything that could connect these.

"Maybe their things she saw?" Megan offered up.

Wally perked up, hearing the words she was saying. He quickly shoved past the others, grabbed a pen and paper and began writing down what she was saying.

"Dragon. Flag. Done." She finished up.

Her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she groaned out in pain, her teeth grinding against one another as she held back a scream from the burning pain in her shoulder.

"Wally," She whispered, feeling her strength leave her. "You have to hurry."

"Dammit! You left the camera on!" Max shouted, coming into the room again and glancing at Crystal. "Not so feisty now are you?"

He shut the camera off quickly, leaving the room silent as Wally continued to write on the paper.

"What did she give you?" Robin asked confused.

"It's a code me and her made up when we were little. We used to use it when around my parents, and teacher, and anyone we didn't like." He told them, finishing up the decoding. He held up the paper and looked at it. "It's an address!"

He gave it to Robin and looked at the league determinedly. "We'll get her back."


	4. Together

**All rights to Young Justice belongs to DC Entertainment. Young Justice (c) DC Entertainment. OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal**

**Sorry it took awhile, I'm graduating soon and then my summer job and college! IT's going to be busy! Hope you enjoy it!**

**R&R**

* * *

"I've got her location," Robin said typing in the address and having his screen beep at him.

"Let's go!" Wally said quickly. He was already in his outfit and running to the exit.

"Hold up Wally!" Artemis shouted.

The others changed instantly, not wasting more than a minute to change. They rushed out quickly, loading into the flying ship and flying towards the coordinates Robin locked onto. They stopped when they reached an abandoned building that reached into the sky with its many floors.

"Which floor is it?" Wally asked fearfully, anxious to find Crystal quickly.

"I don't know, she didn't give you the floor number." Robin argued back, jumping out of the ship and looking at the building.

"We'll just have to go through all of them." Kaldur said looking at the building with worry.

"I'll start from the top." Superboy said, jumping at incredible heights and landing on the roof instantly.

"I'll go with him." Megan said, flying quickly after him.

She opened the door for him and they quickly started checking the floors.

"We need to move." Artemis said, running into the building.

They began checking the vast floor on the bottom. Wally grew anxious as they searched five floor with nothing there but a few run down furniture and machinery.

"I'm going on ahead!" Wally said, glancing back at the others before racing off towards the stairs.

Floor after floor he ran through, looking quickly for Crystal, but still not getting any sight of her. Finally he ran into Megan and Superboy who looked grim, making his worry increase even more.

"No sign?" Wally asked, out of breath.

"None," Superboy said looking around. "This place seems emptier than the desert."

Robin, Artemis, and Kaldur raced in, spotting the others standing in the middle of the room with grim and worry plastered on their faces.

"This is the address she gave you right? You didn't make a mistake?" Artemis asked, thinking of anything to help.

"I know that code by heart. I'd never forget it." Wally said shaking his head.

"Maybe she's somewhere in the nearby buildings." Kaldur said staring out the window at the building next door.

"That could be it! Maybe she saw the address to this building and used it as a clue!" Robin said, dialing in some numbers that could help him solve this problem.

Megan put her hands to her temple, concentrating on the surrounding area. "There!" She pointed behind all of them to the building outside. "There are people in that building. All the others are empty. She has to be in there!"

A gust of wind went through the room, and Wally was gone out of the building before they could blink. They raced out of the tower to follow him, but he was already gone before they could see him.

Wally raced into the building and climbed floor to floor, searching for the people Megan sensed. He stopped in the stairwell, hearing voices on the other side of the door, his anger rises as he balled his fist. He slammed his foot into the door, making the men stare at him with their weapons at the ready. They couldn't move an inch before he raced into the room, knocked their weapons across the room, and hit their heads together, knocking them out onto the floor.

"What's going on?" A man shouted down the hallway.

Wally recognized the voice as the man yelling behind the camera. He raced down the hallway and crashed into the man, pinning him to the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is she?" Wally shouted at him angrily.

The man's eyes were about to bulge out of his sockets as he desperately grabbed at Wally's arms. He opened his mouth and stuttered for awhile, trying to get the superhero to let him go.

"Where is she?" Wally growled out again, slamming the man against the wall again.

"S-s-she's down the hallway, a-a-and to the r-r-r-r-right. F-f-fifth door down." He stuttered out.

Wally dropped him and ran down the hallway, slamming his shoulder into the door the man pointed out. It wouldn't budge under the pressure, so he repeatedly pushed on it, until it broke the hinges on the door.

"Crystal!" He shouted looking around the room expectantly.

The room was empty except for chains, a camera, and an empty gun on the floor. Wally sucked in a breath as he spotted the puddle of blood on the floor where Crystal was sitting before. He searched around the room, hoping to find any clue as to where she was. He looked back towards the door, and that's when he noticed the blood drops leading outside the door.

"How did I not see that?" He asked himself, mentally smacking his forehead.

He followed the spots quickly, but stopped as he heard running footfalls and shouting voices behind him. Voices that didn't belong to his team or anyone else he knew. He ran, not giving up on the trail, and not having enough time to fight the men coming after him. The men circled him, trapping him in the hallway with nowhere to go.

"Wally! Go on ahead! We got this!" Robin shouted, throwing some of his batarangs at the surrounding men.

The team charged in and quickly fought against the crowds of men, taking them down one by one. Wally nodded his head and ran up the wall, running along the ceiling until he passed the crowd, then dropped to the ground and kept on running.

"You stupid girl!"

Wally stopped next to a window and looked out it, knowing her heard the voices from the open window. He peeked out, and noticed Crystal backing up on the edge of the building with Max walking closer to her every second. His eyes widened in fear as he raced to the top as fast as his legs could take him, needing to reach Crystal before Max got a hold of her again.

"I should have killed you before!" Max shouted to Crystal as he grabbed her throat, her toes barely touch the edge of the roof.

"Leave her alone!" Wally shouted at him as he slammed through the roof door.

Max turned around and glared at Wally, before giving him an evil smirk. "What's wrong? Worried for your girlfriend?"

"Give her back," Wally threatened Max with a glare back and just as intense.

Wally took a step forward, trying to take a start to run towards Crystal and reach her before Max did anything. Max glared and tightened his hold on her; a choked scream coming out of her throat.

"Careful, One move and I'll crush her throat." Max threatened, his glare enough to throw daggers at Wally.

"Fight me, not her." Wally said, spreading his legs apart, ready for Max's move.

He brought Crystal closer and threw her to the edge of the building. She choked for the air her lungs needed and looked at Wally in worry. Max turned towards Wally and smirked; he picked up his foot and slammed it on the rooftop, sending a crack to start from his foot and reach Wally, before opening and trying to drop Wally down inside.

Wally jumped up and looked at Crystal, seeing her raising herself on her feet once again. Wally lunged towards Max, slamming his body into his chest and making him take a step backwards. Crystal jerked her leg out and tripped Max, making his head slam into the ledge with force.

Wally jumped off of Max as said person growled and jerked his legs around, trying to kick off Wally but is so disoriented to actually connect with him. Wally helped Crystal up and brought her close, watching Max try to compose himself.

Crystal looked down at Max and gasped. "Watch out!" She shouted, pushing Wally away and to the ground.

Max had stood up and thrown a punch. Crystal brought her arms up into a shield, letting the powerful hit smash into her arms. The force threw her across the rooftop and slam into the ledge of the roof. She screamed as pain erupted from her arm where a cracking was heard on impact.

"Crystal!" Wally shouted, looking at her with worry.

Max stared at Crystal with a proud smirk, seeing the pain she was in as she held her wrist to her body. Wally gritted his teeth and ran, jumping over the crack and slamming his foot into Max's head. Max gripped his jaw, staring at Wally in anger. He slammed his fist down trying to hit Wally with the powerful hit, but instead hit the roof top, cracking it and sending a powerful wave of power across it.

Wally looked over and his heart stopped as he looked over and saw the force knock Crystal back as she stood. It pushed her back into the ledge and over the side, disappearing from sight. Wally pushed his speed to the max as he darted over the edge and grabbed her as they fell. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, before grabbing a window ledge and his arm nearly ripped from the force of the sudden gravitational force being exerted.

"Wally," Crystal groaned feeling her arm throb in pain from both the gunshot wound and broken bone.

"I got you," He told her calmly.

Max began laughing as he looked over the edge and down at them as they dangled on the side of the building. "Two for one! What luck!"

A battle cry was heard as Superboy crashed into Max from behind. Megan flew down to them and levitated them off the edge and into the building.

"Oh my god! Crystal are you okay?" Megan asked, looking over her.

Megan furrowed her brows together as she looked at Crystal. She opened her hands and placed them on Crystal's arm and shoulder. Power surged out of her and into Crystal, healing the wound and bone as much as it could.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can do." Megan apologized.

Crystal shook her head, giving her a small smile. "It's fine." Her voice broke as she tried to hold back the pain in her body that threatened to seep out of her.

"I'll call the ship." Megan said.

The ship flew by and stopped by the others, seeing that they took down Max, knocked him out, and tied him up. They loaded him in and quickly took him to headquarters, letting the league deal with him as Crystal was bandaged up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Artemis asked, looking a t her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, _Big Sis._" Crystal teased, saluting her off.

The other's headed out to their homes, night coming out with the moon and stars. The league saw it as best the Crystal stay somewhere other than the headquarters for awhile until they find out who was targeting her and them. She ended up going back to Wally's, since there was no one else she knew other than his parents.

Wally and Crystal still hadn't talked, though Wally did give her glances and small smiles, more out of nervousness and guilt. She didn't know what to say to him either.

"Hey," Wally said, once everyone left the house. "You want to play some video games?"

He mentally smacked himself for the stupid question, but cheered up when he saw her smile at him once again and nod her head in agreement. They played for awhile and got back into their routine of normal friendship that they had before.

"I'm beat!" She said, falling back onto his bed with her arms and legs splayed out. "Hey, give me one of your t-shirts."

Wally looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders and looked around for a t-shirt. He gave up looking for one and took his off and threw it at her. She put it over her tank-top, before taking the tank-top off underneath and throwing it to the ground, and then slid her pants off, making him blush furiously.

She rolled onto her side, facing away from him as she relaxed in a familiar setting.

"Hey, don't fall asleep," He teased.

He looked at her body as she lay on his bed, his shirt ending mid thigh on her and his sleeves ending at her elbow. She made him look as if he was a pro wrestler with how small and fragile she looked in his clothes. He stood up and walked over to his bed, sitting down and looking over her gently to see that she was fast asleep on his bed already.

He smiled and sighed, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. He laid on his bed and placed his arms behind his head, letting the silence carry him away into sleep before he realized it himself.

Crystal groaned as her shoulder throbbed from the weight her body was putting on it. She rolled onto her other side, and sighed in relief as a warmth curled around her head and pulled her closer to a larger warmth.

Wally had curled his arm around her head automatically in his sleep as she rolled onto it, pulled her to his body and sighing in content at her familiar presence. He rolled onto his side and pulled her close, feeling her breath on his neck. His arm went around her waist and his leg moved up between hers, causing her body to press up against his, and her legs to twine together with him.

Morning came with the two of them still hanging onto each other.

"Wally," His mother whispered as she knocked and walked into his room. "It's time for school…"

She stopped as she spotted the two lying with one another as they had before as children; Wally wrapping around her protectively and her looking like a small doll in his arms. She smiled as she walked out of the room and brought a camera as she came back. She snapped a photo of the scene before exiting the room quickly and shutting the door.

"Might as well let them skip one day," She said with a large smile on her face.

Wally sniffed the air as the smell of bacon wafted in through the door and into his senses. His eyes cracked open as a happy groan left his lips. He started as his eyes refocused and registered a body in front of him.

He let out a pent up breath realizing it was Crystal, then blushed as he realized the position they were in. His arm was tightly around her waist and their legs twined together with his arm curled gently around her head as her pillow. A shiver went down his spine as she let out a deep sigh, and the air moved around his neck.

He groaned; his lower parts reacting to how close she was. He tried to move his leg from hers and his arm from out under her head, but it caused her to stir and press closer to him, her hips brushing against him. He sucked in a breath, his manhood out of his control as his body yearned to do things to her. His hand reached out and brushed the hair from her eyes, leaving his hand on the side of her face as he cupped her cheek gently. His head leaned forward as his eyes locked onto her moistened lips that were slightly parted from her breathing. His lips were about to touch hers when her eyes flitted open and she stared at him groggily.

"Good morning," She said sleepily, her lips brushing against his barely as she moved them.

She looked at him in the eye, then at his lips and how close they were to hers. He fumbled for words in his head, not knowing how to explain what he was doing.

"It's not what it looks like." He whispered, his body frozen where it was.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow at him, but not moving an inch either. "You know there are consequences for doing something like this."

He swallowed, closing his eyes and preparing for a lecture or a hit from her; both he knew he deserved in full. Instead he felt something warm press to his lips, making him freeze and his eyes to shoot wide open and stare in shock at Crystal. She had leaned into him, initiating the kiss instead, and pushing closer to him.

His mind grew foggy as they broke apart, and he pulled her to him once again, taking her lower lip between his. When they broke apart again their breathing was heavy and his arm had snaked its way up her back and shirt, revealing her legs, stomach, and underwear.

A knocking sounded on his door before his mom opened the door. Crystal had rolled onto her side and pulled the shirt down, and Wally had shot up to the edge of the bed and sat there. They made it look as if he had just gotten up and she moved over in her sleep.

"Oh, good you're awake!" She said happily. "Wake up Crystal for me, will you?"

"Will do," He groaned, nodding to his mom.

She left the room with a last peek at them with a sly smile on her face. When the door shut and they could hear the footsteps leave down the hallway, Crystal burst out laughing, her nerves slowing down from the rush in the morning.

"That was a closer call from my mom than I've ever had." Wally laughed, flopping onto his back, back on the bed.

Crystal slid her legs off the bed and stood up, walking around the bed and heading towards the closet. She opened it up and started looking for some of her clothes she stashed in there for last minute sleepovers. Wally watched her as the shirt moved back and forth a little under her butt; the neckline slipping off her shoulder and leaving it bare. Her hair moved across her shoulder and back as she tried moving all the clothes around. He stood up from the bed and walked over to her, feeling the cold air hit his bare upper body.

He kept her in his sights as the week's events flooded into his mind once again, and guilt seeping into every part of him, along with renewed relief for her safety. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and arms, as the other went around her waist, his body curling into her back as he tried to keep her as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. It was all my fault."

Crystal placed a hand over his and shook her head, a blush crashing over her face as her heart sped up in nervousness. "It's not your fault. Things just happened. It's not it was the first fight we had."

Wall let her go and walked backwards before sitting back on the bed with his hands running through his hair. "But those were over simple things, and I never acted as harsh as I did this time. I over reacted."

Crystal softened her gaze on him as she walked towards him and cupped his face, making him look up at her and in the eye. "You were just reacting to what I told you." Her eyes turned sad as they looked at him. "I thought you knew all this time, but instead I let it crash on you like a tsunami. And even worse I played with those feelings trying to make you jealous."

Wally stared at her in surprise as a smile crept across her face gently, reassuring him of her words. He wrapped his arms around her waist again as he laid his head on her stomach. "Trying to make me jealous." He laughed, making her feel embarrassed and guilty. "I think it more than did its job."

"I'm sorry," Crystal said, feeling guilty for even think of doing those things.

Wally scooted back and brought her in front of him, making her sit in front of him with her back to him. He curled around her once again with his arms hanging onto her gently.

He shook his head. "I'm at fault too. I ignored those feelings and they got more intense the more I did that. I guess I was just worried it would ruin our friendship we had."

Crystal relaxed against him, letting out a small airy laugh. "Honestly, I was worried about that too."

Wally kissed her exposed neck and smiled against him, smelling the Cherry Blossoms on her skin that seemed to stick with her everywhere; a natural scent on her skin. She turned her head to the side and looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"I guess we don't have to worry about that now huh?" He chuckled, moving one of his hands to cup her cheek and pull her forward, their lips barely brushing against one another.

"Wally! Did you wake her up?" His mother shouted, walking through the door.

She stopped and looked at the two who froze where they were before looking at her and quickly jumping apart with red faces and stuttering words, that was when she noticed her wearing his shirt that was no longer on him.

"Wally!" She said accusingly. "Did you…"

He looked at Crystal and flushed at the realization of what his mom was probably seeing in the room. "No!"

His father walked in behind her, wondering what the shouting was all about. He stopped and looked at the scene, the same his mother did when she walked in. He smiled and gave Wally a thumbs up with not even a word said.

His mother smiled and looked at the two of them and put her hand to her mouth as she let out a sigh. "It's about time you two got together. We've been waiting all this time."

"Good job sport." His dad said, winking at Crystal as she flushed even more and looked at the ground as she tugged on the t-shirt.

Wally smacked his forehead in disbelief of his parents. "You guys have been waiting?"

"Well, we both knew you two like one another, we were just betting on when you two would actually get together." His dad said with a smirk. "You two didn't hide it too well."

"Yes, I knew you two would be perfect for one another! I have been waiting for this day!" His mom let out a content sigh as she looked dreamily at the two. "Oh think of the fun things we can do now! I'm going to go tell your aunt!"

"Wait! Mom!" Wally shouted, jumping off the bed and reaching for her.

"You're in trouble now. She's probably going to get your aunt to announce it on the news." His dad joked around, but the two teens took it as an actual happening and looked at one another in horror.

"You may want to get changed." His dad told Crystal with a cough, looking into the hallway for politeness.

Crystal nodded her head as she raced to the closet again and searched through the clothes, finding one last pair of her clothes in there. She dragged out the denim shorts, light blue tank top, and short-sleeved denim jacket, and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes from the bottom of the closet. She slid them on quickly and put her hair into a ponytail, until she realized her last ponytail holder was gone. She sighed and let her hair fall and cascade over her back gently.

She looked behind her and saw Wally turning around also in different clothes; their routine of turning their backs to one another when changing. They smiled at one another and Wally walked over to her holding his hand out for her to take. She took it and laced their fingers together as they walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Oh! How cute!" His mother squealed looking at the two of them with a wide smile. "Yes! Their holding hands! It's so cute! I just knew it would happen soon!"

"We may have to run for it." Wally joked, looking at his mom then at Crystal.

Crystal let out a small laugh as she stared at his mother with mock horror. No sooner than when Crystal sat on the couch with Wally did his cell phone go off in his pocket.

"Hello?" Wally answered, putting the phone to his ear. He looked sideways at Crystal and let out a sigh. "Yeah, she's here."

He handed the phone to Crystal, making her look at him confused and unsure of whom was on the other line.

"Hello?" She asked unsurely. She smiled at the phone, giving a small laugh. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. No we didn't go today." She began nodding her head, as if the other person could see her and not just hear her. "Okay, we'll be there in a bit."

She hung up his phone and handed it back to him.

"Was that Canary?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she things what happened may have scarred us in some way. So she wants to counsel us to help our brains." Crystal laughed, bumping his shoulder playfully.

"Let's escape while we still can." Wally whispered in her ear, moving his eyes quickly to his mom.

Crystal stood up quickly, dragging Wally with her once his mother turned around. Wally pointed to his phone as he looked at his dad, and his dad waved them off, knowing they were trying to leave before Wally's mom did anything.

They ran out the door quickly and down the street, heading for the cave where Canary was waiting for them. Crystal began to laugh as she tried to keep up with Wally and his speed, giving up as he raced ahead.

"That's cheating!" She shouted ahead, but he was out of sight.

A flash of light zoomed by her and circled back, picking her up and spinning her around before holding her bridal style. Wally smirked at her playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose.

"That bug was about to kill you," He teased, mocking a hero's explanation to her.

"Oh, my hero!" She teased back. "Saving a damsel in distress. Such a gentleman."

"Nah, only you." He said with a cocky smirk.

He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss which she deepened by pulling him closer to her. She nipped his bottom lip, making him let out a surprised grunt before smiling and pushing harder into the kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. She cracked her eyes open and noticed he was watching her with intense eyes that sent a shiver down her spine. She broke away trying to catch her breath before pushing back into Wally, this time allowing him access into her mouth, for which he happily tasted and explore, memorizing every detail there was.

"Ah, young love." An old man said as he walked by.

They pulled apart as their faces reddened simultaneously. They both had completely forgotten where they were. Wally set her down with a couch into his hand after, making the old man smile at their embarrassment. They linked hands and began their walk back towards the cave.

"Good you're here!" Canary said as they walked into the cave.

She stopped as she looked down at their linked hands and smiled as she placed her hands on her hips and gave them a knowing look.

"I see you aren't as troubled as I thought you'd be." She said with a small chuckle.

"All good." Wally said with his signature smile. "Got any cookies here?"

"Do we have to do the counseling?" Crystal groaned.

"No," Canary told them with a shake of her head. "I think you two coped pretty well for it."

Crystal smiled, walking towards the kitchen as she tugged Wally along. "Come on, I'll make some of my chocolate chip cookies."

Wally smiled as he raced towards the kitchen with a joyful shout and a skip. Crystal laughed and shook her head as she followed after at a slower pace. When she reached the kitchen she began making the cookie dough and then laid it out onto the sheets, having to smack Wally's hands a couple times to get him out of the dough.

"I don't care if your metabolism is faster than other's, get out of the cookie dough." She laughed at him.

She placed the sheet of cookies into the oven and took her oven mitts off before setting them on the counter.

"Don't touch that cookie dough." Crystal said sternly, turning to see a guilty Wally reaching for the bowl of cookie dough.

He shrugged his shoulders before taking a finger swipe through the dough and placing it in his mouth. He sauntered over to her and pushed her against the oven door, the heat radiating out of the cracks at the top.

"I see something much sweeter to eat." He told her, making her blush and look away.

Wally grabbed her chin and brought her face back to his, kissing her lips fervently as he pushed into her more. His tongue darted into her mouth as she tried to take a breath and made her groan in surprise at the sudden action. He smiled into the kiss and lifted her up onto the stove top. His hands rested at her hips as his arms wound their way around her waist and pulled her body to his; her legs automatically wrapping themselves around him.

"The cookies are going to burn," She gasped out, cracking her eyes open and looking at him groggily.

"They'll be fine," He told her in a groan, bringing her face back to his.

His hand found its way up her shirt as his fingers slid along her skin softly, feeling the smooth, soft skin. Dipping into the small of her back and going up her spine. She sucked in a ragged breath , making him smirk in pleasure at her reaction to his touch.

A crashing sound happened behind them, making Crystal pull away and stare behind Wally in confusion. Her face light up like a red alarm as she spotted Megan and Conner standing there with their jaws unhinged and wide eyes. Megan smiled and squealed as she floated into the air, clapping her hands in delight.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She squealed, spinning around in the air. She stopped as she realized the situation and grabbed Conner's quickly and dragged him away from the kitchen, leaving the two where they were before.

Wally let out an exasperated groan as he placed his head on her shoulder. "It seems people keep interrupting us."

"Just wait until the others hear about this." Crystal told him, making him groan even more in exasperation.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Crystal said, making him look up at her. "After all, we're together now."

She kissed his lips again, before pushing him back and sliding off the stove top just in time for the timer to go off. She finished the cookies and explained to Megan what happened as the martian begged to hear the details of what had happened.

"Yo!" Robin said, coming into the cave again.

The others followed behind him as they realized the school day was over. Megan floated up and flew straight towards them, delight radiating off her face.

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" She asked them excitedly.

"Hear what?" Kaldur asked, worry on his face.

"Crystal and Wally are together!" Megan shouted happily as Wally walked into the room, choking on the cookie he shoved into his mouth.

He looked at Crystal with wide eyes as she shrugged at him helplessly and mouthed a 'sorry' to him.

They looked at the two who stood there looking back at them with sheepish looks in their eyes. Their faces turned into big smiles as all of them cheered for the couple, knowing it was a great ordeal for the two to get to this point. Now all was as where it should be. But what they didn't know was the ordeals they would have to deal with later on.


	5. Changes of the Heart

**Young Justice (C) DC Entertainment. OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal.**

**Check out TenshiNoCrystal on deviantart, it's my account and I have some nice pictures on there for Crystal and Wally! Plus some characters and pairings from my other stories! Feel free to browse!**

* * *

Wally stirred as he curled his arm around his pillow, pulling it towards himself as his leg slipped underneath it. He cracked his eyes open as the pillow groaned and pushed into him. He saw blonde hair and light skin curled up around him and his bed. He realized it was Crystal as she groaned again and pulled back slightly, cracking her eyes open to look up at him.

"Morning," She mumbled, wiping at her eyes tiredly.

Wally smirked as he leaned forward and kissed her nose, cheeks, eyes, and then lips, pulling her in sweetly for a deeper kiss. She sighed happily as she rolled over on top of him, her arms moving around his neck and her fingers tangling in his bed head hair.

"Time for school you two!" Wally's mom said opening the door.

She stopped and looked at the two as Crystal was only in Wally's shirt again and was now on top of him. She smiled at them and gave a small laugh, before turning and walking out of the room.

"You're mom scares me sometimes." Crystal said with a smile, looking down at him once again.

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before rolling off of him and hopping off the bed. She went into his dresser and grabbed out some underwear and bra, and then headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower first." She told him before shutting the door, the water spouting quickly.

Wally groaned as he slowly crawled out of bed and laid his uniform out along with Crystal's on the bed. His heart beat rapidly from the touch of Crystal and how close she was to him. He couldn't believe he had Crystal for himself now; he never would have seen them actually getting together.

After awhile she came out of the bathroom in a towel and smiled, nodding her head to him. "You're turn."

He chuckled, pulling her close to him as his chest pushed against her back; skin against skin. "You telling me I stink?" He joked, nipping at her bare neck.

"Yes, you smell like sweat." She laughed, rocking against him.

He grumbled against her, feeling her pushing him slightly towards the bathroom. "I'm going, I'm going."

Crystal laughed as she watched him walk into the bathroom and take a warm shower just as she did. She slipped on her uniform slowly, taking time to do up her buttons and slide on her skirt slowly. The bottom brushing against her thighs as she moved it around with her movement.

"You know that is very tempting," Wally said, making her look back and see him standing in the doorway watching her.

"How long have you been watching?" She laughed, grabbing her button for her skirt.

He walked forward, grabbing the edge of her skirt beneath his fingers. "Just a minute."

Crystal turned around as she snapped the button and smiled at him, then blushed as she noticed he was wearing a pair of pants that weren't buttoned up or zipped and hung loosely on his hips, showing his boxers beneath.

"Y-y-y-you should get d-dressed." She stuttered out, turning back around and trying to calm her racing heart that threatened to beat out of her chest.

She tried to redirect her mind from Wally and the sight she saw, but as she grabbed her jacket to the uniform and walked out of the room, her mind kept going back to the sight, watching the water drip down his toned muscles, his hair shaggy and wet, his eyes shining, and his muscles rippling beneath the movement of his body.

"Hey wait up!" Wally said as he caught up with her outside of the house. "Why were you leaving without me?"

"I wasn't leaving, just getting some fresh air," She said with a smile.

She grabbed his hand and linked her fingers with his as they walked towards the motorcycle that sat in the driveway. Wally slid a helmet on and sat on the motorcycle, holding out a helmet for Crystal. She took it and hopped on behind him, hooking her fingers into his belt loops as the motorcycle purred beneath them.

Her mind flashed back to the shower moment and her heart sped up, making her chest ache for him. She could swear that he could feel it through his back it was beating so hard. She felt him place a hand over hers gently, letting his fingers curl into hers warmly. The bike stopped in front of the school as Wally kicked the stand down and propped his bike in the student parking lot.

The bell sounded over head, making the two jump off the bike as a break neck pace and run into the school before the teacher noticed them missing. They made it into the classroom and into their seats a minute before the teacher walked in.

They looked at one another and laughed quietly, realizing how close they came to being late. After a couple of hours of sitting in the classrooms listening to the teachers the lunch bell finally rang.

"Finally! Lunch time!" Wally said excitedly, pulling out his lunch from his backpack.

Crystal looked around her backpack and groaned as she smacked her forehead. "Crap, I forgot mine!"

Wally smiled as he looked up at her and held up her lunchbox from his backpack also. "I saw it on the counter."

Crystal smiled widely as she grabbed the lunch box and kissed his cheek, making a faint pink blush go across his cheeks.

"Get a room!" Robin joked bumping into Wally lightly.

"She's coming with us!" Artemis said grabbing Crystal quickly and dragging her out of the room by the collar of her shirt.

Crystal had a dumb founded look on her face as she watched the guys watch them with confused expressions. Megan smiled and waved at them, bouncing down the hallway after Crystal and Artemis.

"What was that about?" Superboy asked.

"Do we even want to know?" Kaldur asked shaking his head.

"So what's going on?" Crystal asked as they stopped on the roof and sat down.

"Canary told me that we're going to be picked up from school after lunch sometime." Megan said, chewing on a piece of a carrot.

"Did you ever find out what for?" Artemis asked her, chewing on her own lunch as she sat back against the wall.

Megan shook her head. "No,"

"Maybe it's a new mission," Crystal said with a smile, her nerves buzzing in excitement. Then she stopped and looked at Megan. "Why did it matter if the guys were with us or not?"

"Because it's just us girls getting checked out." Artemis answered for Megan. "Besides, I'm the only one not in a relationship and I don't want to see you two being all lovey-dovey."

"Why not get with Roy?" Megan said with a smirk. "You two are both archers."

Artemis' jaw dropped in amazement as she looked at Megan as if she had two heads growing. Crystal began to laugh, making the archer blush and narrow her eyes. "That's not reason enough!"

"I think you two look cute with one another." Crystal said. "Besides it seems like you two have become quite the friends recently." She wiggled her eyebrows making Artemis blush again. "You liiiiiiiiiiiike him."

Artemis gasped jokingly as she lunged at Crystal and pushed her to the rooftop floor, making the both of them roll around playfully. They stopped as the door opened up to the roof.

"This is a sight." Wally said as he stared at the two of them with the other guys who stood on the roof.

Artemis had Crystal pinned, with one of her legs between Crystal's own and her hand on her shoulder under Crystal's jacket that had somehow came undone and opened. Crystal's skirt had slid up on her thigh a bit, and her shirt buttons on the bottom and top came undone, showing a little of her cleavage and her stomach.

"What were you two doing?" Kaldur asked, trying to look away from the skin showing on Crystal.

"Though we would love to see more," Robin said smirking. "The bell is about to ring and we thought we'd see how you guys are doing."

Artemis shuffled off of Crystal and helped her right herself just as the bell rang for classes to begin once more.

"Having fun without me?" Wally asked Crystal, grabbing her hand as she walked by.

Crystal smiled shyly as she kissed his lips quickly and tugged him along with her. "Jealous?" She asked with a playful smile.

Wally stopped her, pulling her close to him and then against the wall. He watched her intensely as one of his arms went around her waist to help him push his body against hers. "Maybe I just want to be as close as she was to you."

He leaned down and took her lips, feeling her soft lips move against his in response and her breath run over him warmly. He could feel her heartbeat through her chest, just as he had on the motorcycle; he liked the way he could tell how she felt, how he made her feel.

"Are you two coming?" Robin shouted up the stairway.

They pulled apart quickly, their breathing heavy and haphazard. They controlled their breathing quickly as they raced down the stairway.

"I see you have no need for jealousy now," Robin laughed as Crystal ran forward towards the girls as Wally walked next to Robin, Connor and Kaldur.

"What are you talking about?" Wally said nonchalantly, looking away from them as they tried to get him to spill.

"Take your seats." The teacher said as they entered the room and everyone was still talking to one another. "Now let's begin our lesson." He said once everyone sat down.

The door opened up then as Roy walked through in a t-shirt and jeans, looking at the teacher with a smirk.

"You again," The teacher said with a huff.

"I'm taking them away again." Roy said with a mock salute.

Megan, Artemis, and Crystal stood up as they all looked at one another.

"I thought you said it was Canary," Crystal whispered under her breath.

Wally looked at Roy in confusion then at the girls as he heard what Crystal said.

"Are we not going with them?" Robin asked quietly from behind Wally.

"I guess not," He said with a narrowed look.

"Hey beautiful," Roy said looking at Crystal.

She pinched his arm as it came towards her, making him wince in pain and pull his arm away from her. "Don't make me sic Artemis on you." She told him warningly.

He held his hands up before nodding at the teacher and escorting the girls out of the room quickly.

"What is this all about?" Crystal asked, walking next to Roy.

"We have to get you girls ready," He told them with a smirk.

"For what?" Megan asked confused.

"The ball," He said simply, opening the car door for them.

The girls were left in confusion as Roy took the driver's seat and drove off without explaining another word to them. The boys were left waiting in the classroom with wonder, confusion, and slight irritation as to being left behind and what Roy was doing with the girls.

The second school was over the guys raced over to the headquarters, only to be welcomed by the league with smiles on their faces.

"What's this all about?" Robin asked, looking at Batman.

"You need to get ready." He told them simply. "There is a hero ball being put on in about an hour."

"A ball?" Kaldur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The girls are getting ready still," Canary said with a smile as she walked out from the back in a long black dress that flowed around her feet and had two straps holding up the v-neck.

Green Arrow, Roy, and Batman escorted them towards the back of the headquarters where they were going to get ready, showing them the many suits they had back there for the league and the young justice team.

Wally kept his eye on Roy, wanting to ask if he did anything to them, but couldn't open his mouth to say anything; he didn't want to sound jealous.

Roy sighed as he threw his shirt off and at Wally. "Stop worrying, I didn't do anything to your girlfriend."

"I'm not worried," Wally argued, throwing Roy's shirt back at him.

"Your face says otherwise." Roy laughed. "you're girlfriend wouldn't even let me stand close to her."

Wally let out a relieved sigh under his breath as he changed into the suit he picked out, no longer worried about what had happened.

The boys stood outside in the main entrance of headquarters. The boys all wore black tuxedo's with ties that matched their uniform colors. Connor, Robin, and Roy had red ties; Kaldur had a light blue one; and Wally had an orange and yellow one. Robin, Wally, and Roy had masks on, keeping their identities secret.

The league stepped out all dressed in tuxedo's and dresses. Each one watching the others with a smile.

"The girl's are coming right out." Canary said with a nod of her head.

Artemis walked out in a long dark green dress that had a slit on the right side leading up to her thigh with straps connecting from the middle to around her neck, a mask set gently on her face. She had black high-heeled shoes on that strapped around her feet and her hair was down and straight. Megan walked out next with a light pink dress that was styled in a mermaid fashion with a sleeve over one shoulder. She had pink wedges on and her hair was straight and pinned slightly around the back of her head, letting some loose strands fall on her neck. Zantanna came out in a medium length dress that was black and sparkly and ruffled out in the front around her knees and lengthened with the ruffles down to her ankles in the back. She had black stiletto heels on that strapped around her feet, and her hair was slightly waved and down her back. Finally Crystal walked out in a short light blue dress; strings connected in the middle of the top and tied around her neck as the back swooped down to just above her butt, leaving her back open and exposed, the dress ruffled at the end and ended mid-thigh on her. She wore light blue shoes that tied around her legs and up her calves with ribbons, criss-crossing around her legs; from her wrists to her elbows were criss-crossed and wrapped with light blue ribbons also; and her hair was curling in giant ringlets that bounced on her back as she walked.

The guys all but dropped their jaws as they looked at the girls flounce over to them gracefully. Zatanna went to Robin as linked her arm through his, giving him a smile as she did so. Megan bounced over to Connor and kissed his cheek as she grabbed his arm also. Crystal grabbed Artemis' arm and dragged her along towards the guys, before pushing her towards Roy as she stumbled into his arms with a blush on her face. Crystal smiled at them and flounced over to Wally, hanging onto his arm with a bigger smile playing on her face.

"Are we all ready?" Canary asked looking around at everyone.

Everyone nodded, sure that they were ready to head out towards wherever the ball was being held at. When they exited the headquarters limos were waiting outside for them. They entered and let the limos take them towards a giant building that stretched into the sky and was wide enough to fit everyone in there.

When they stepped inside, the interior was decorated just as a ball would, with lights, ribbons, balloons, and much more. There were tables of food and drinks, and the music was already playing through the speakers as they walked in.

"So pretty," Crystal said under her breath as she looked around at it all.

"Superheroes like to party. Who would have thought?" Wally said with a laugh.

"Young Justice!" A group of superheroes waved.

There were so many superheroes in here that the young justice didn't know what to do or think. Some they had never even heard of, others they never met.

"Go enjoy yourselves!" Superman said, pushing the young justice forward towards the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Barry said walking up to Crystal and holding his hand out to her.

"Why not? As long as you don't go too fast." She joked, taking his hand lightly.

The music started at a fast pace, much to Barry's pleasure as he spun, moved, twisted, and turned her around with him, making her dizzy from the fast movement, but laugh at the adrenaline coursing through her from said dance. Wally couldn't keep his eyes off of her as her hair moved around in the air, leaving her exposed back open to the sight of everyone. Her skin gleamed with light as she spun with Barry, making his heart skip a beat as he wanted to be the one touching her lower back in the dance.

Bruce walked up and took her as she was spinning away from Barry, and continued the dance with her, mixing it up to see how much she could do. She followed his movements with what she saw fit and surprised herself at how well she could dance with someone. Wally was surprised to see her moving like that. Bruce seemed to know how to bring out the best of her abilities as her legs, back, and shoulders moved their muscles, showing how toned she was. Her chest moved slightly in the dress, the movements being too fast for them to keep still. And the bottom of her dress flowed out around her like water as she spun and twirled around Bruce effortlessly. His eyes couldn't leave her as her every movement begged him to come to her and touch her.

The music stopped and her muscles ached to sit down already as her breathing was hard. She waved at Bruce and Barry who found other partners, and she walked over to take a seat.

"You want to sit here?" Wally asked catching her attention as he gestured to his lap.

She smiled and sat sideways on his lap, looping her arms around his neck as she kept herself close to him. "Careful, you'll tempt me."

"Ugh, get a room you two." Roy groaned, making disgusted faces at the couple.

"Why don't you find yourself a girl then?" Wally said, not looking away from Crystal as he smiled with mischievousness.

"Yeah? Someone who I'll have to hide secrets from because of my job?" He said sarcastically.

"Why not date a superhero then?" Crystal asked, turning her head and looking at him seriously.

"Like who?" Roy asked crossing his arms.

"Artemis." Crystal said with a smirk, turning her eyes to the girl over at the drinks table, picking up a soda and talking with Megan. "What you scared that you won't be able to handle her?"

"I'm not scared of her!" Roy argued, looking at Crystal with disbelief.

"Then go dance with her! Ask her to dance with you!" Crystal laughed, reaching over and grabbing his wrist and slinging him past them forcefully. "Go!"

Roy looked back at the couple before walking over to Artemis and Megan hesitantly. He talked to her and asked her something, and by the look of Megan jumping up and down and floating in the air, he had done just as Crystal said he should.

"You seem to be planning something." Wally said, kissing her cheek and pulling her close.

"Just trying to get those two together." Crystal told him, sliding off of his lap and pulling him with her.

"Where are we going?" He asked her, worried she was going to make him dance.

"To the food table, I'm hungry." She laughed. She squealed as he all but dragged her towards the table in excitement for the food he was going to eat.

They grab some food and headed out to the balcony that sat over the sitting in the air, with the cool breeze of the afternoon running cautiously over it.

"You know, I'm glad I'm not afraid of heights." Crystal said, sitting on the edge of the balcony and looking down at the lights of the cars passing by.

Wally stepped forward and placed his arms on either side of her. "You're making me uneasy sitting up there."

Crystal looked down at him and laughed as she pulled his chin towards her, licking the icing off of the corner of his mouth where some of the cake got stuck. When she pulled back she froze, her heart skipping a beat before thundering inside of her as his eyes pierced into her with their striking emerald green. Her hands moved automatically towards his mask, slipping if off his face so his eyes gave the full effect on her heart as the corner of his mouth perked up.

"Wanted to see me better?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Yes," She breathed, dipping her head down and kissing his lips.

She didn't know what overcame her just then; she had never felt so desperate to have him close to her. Maybe it was the adrenaline of the night. Maybe it was their relationship growing. Or maybe it was just how the lights caught his eyes. But right then all she knew was that her mind shut off and her body wanted him closer.

It didn't take him long to react as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He slid her off the balcony railing and walked backwards, and then turned, pushing her into the wall just outside the door and out of sight from everyone else. His hand slid over her back, feeling the soft, smooth skin there; his fingers moving down her spin and dipping into the small of her back as she let out and airy moan from his touch.

He pushed his leg between hers and into the wall, their bodies pushed against one another until there wasn't even air between the two. He couldn't get enough of her as he delved his tongue into her mouth, brushing against her tongue and massaging it forcefully.

Her fingers desperately gripped his shirt as her heart pounded through her chest and her body quaked in pleasure at his touch. Her hands opened his tuxedo and pushed it passed his shoulders, letting it fall to his elbows. His other hand climbed up her leg and lifted her dress to her hip, feeling her muscles move under his touch excitedly.

Silence filled behind them before murmurs and whispers filled the room. A zap of electricity hit Crystal as she gasped and pulled away from Wally, looking around in confusion at the feeling she vaguely felt was familiar. Her mind cleared the fog as she calmed her breathing down and her heart thumped inside of her chest uncontrollably.

"What is it?" He asked her, cupping her cheek as she looked at him in confusion.

That was when they heard the loud murmurs next to the doorway, they were talking about some new arrival, but they weren't sure to feel happy or confused about it.

"What's going on?" She asked him as he looked through the doorway.

"I don't know," He told her truthfully as he fixed his tuxedo jacket and grabbed her hand.

They walked through the door and pushed past the heroes looking on with anticipation, not sure who the new arrival was, but wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Crystal stopped and gasped, looking at the person whom Canary, Green Arrow, Batman, Flash, and Superman were now surrounding in protectiveness.

"Do you see that person?" Artemis asked, walking up hand in hand with Roy.

Megan jogged up quickly with Connor and Kaldur as they tried to get a look at the new arrival.

Crystal let go of Wally's hand trying to get a better look at who she thought it was.

"Doesn't seem like a threat." Robin said walking up with Zatanna.

Again as the league moved around one another Crystal got a flash of the new arrival. She couldn't believe it. Her heart stopped as her mind tried to regain itself from the shock. Whatever she was seeing it had to be a trick, it couldn't possibly be who she thought it was.

The electrical shock went through her again as she looked down at her necklace and saw it glowing. When she looked back up Barry was walking towards her with a worried glance, arms out as if trying to stop her.

"It's her," Crystal said once Barry got close.

"Who?" Kaldur asked looking over at Crystal who had wide eyes.

She ignored him as she stepped towards Barry. "It's really her isn't it?"

The heroes in the room were now looking at Crystal in confusion as to what she was talking about. Some of them figure out quickly the connection between the two, but others still couldn't figure it out.

"Crystal, we think you should stay here." Barry tried to tell her gently.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"Let me go!" The new arrival screamed, trying to get away from the league as they grabbed her forcefully.

"What are they doing?" Crystal asked, her heart racing now as anger flared in her veins.

"We don't know if she's on our side. She may be targeting you." He tried to explain to her.

"Stop!" The arrival screamed again.

Crystal clenched her fists as she tried to race past Barry, but he quickly grabbed her. Her heels had slowed her reaction time down as she struggled in Barry's arms, trying to get to the person she recognized from so long ago.

"Barry! Let me go!" She yelled at him, watching as the young justice stared in confusion at the two fighting one another.

Crystal slammed her head back into his nose, and landed on the floor as he grunted and grabbed his face, his nose swelling from the hit. She kicked off her heels the same moment she took off running.

"Shit," Barry grunted trying to race after her quickly.

But by the time he noticed she took off and he went after her, she was already at the league. She pushed past the circle of them and stood in front of the new arrival.

"Don't touch her!" Crystal yelled at them, power bursting out of her and sliding the league back away from her and the new arrival.

The Young Justice gasped in shock as they took a look at the new arrival. It was Crystal. But this one had shorter cropped hair above her shoulders, darker hair, and had less curves than Crystal did. They couldn't believe their eyes as they looked at the two clones.

"Another Cadmus clone?" Artemis asked, looking at Connor and Roy before looking back at Crystal.

"Crystal, you don't have a say in this right now." Bruce told her sternly.

"Like hell I don't!" Crystal growled, pushing the clone behind her protectively.

"We need to take her away and make sure she won't hurt us." Canary tried to reason.

"If she was a threat I would have felt it by now from her." Crystal said angrily.

"Give her to us." Bruce said angrily, his tone piercing her with it's icyness.

"I won't let you touch my sister!" Crystal growled, pushing them farther away from her with her power.

"Crystal," The girl said behind her.

"Sierra, listen. I need you to stay near me okay?" Crystal told her, shocking the heroes in the room.

They watch the two sisters as they stood by one another and faced off the league sternly.

"She may be your twin sister, but you don't know if she's good." Canary tried desperately to reason with Crystal.

"I won't let you touch her," Crystal told them just as sternly. "I won't let her be taken from me again."

Wally stared in shock at Crystal as he watched her protectively watched over her sister and face off the league with no wavering. He couldn't believe it; the sister Crystal thought was dead was standing right there in front of all of them.


	6. Remembrance

**All rights to Young Justice goes to DC Entertainment. Young Justice (C) DC Entertainment OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal**

**Check out my deviantart page TenshiNoCrystal! I have some awesome pictures on there of OC's and wally with Crystal! Plus I have pictures of my other stories!**

**R&R, thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Crystal, please," Barry said, walking up to her with his arms out in peace. "We won't take her away. And we won't hurt her. We just need to make sure she won't hurt anyone else."

Sierra grabbed Crystal's arm, looking at her desperately with pleading eyes. Crystal shook her head and balled her fists, not wanting to take the chance.

Wally walked forward and stepped in front of the League, looking at Crystal for what they should do instead. "Crystal,"

She gritted her teeth, pleading with her eyes towards Wally not to let them take her sister from her. "I can't Wally."

"We're your friends here," He reasoned, grabbing her wrists gently and putting them down. "Trust us,"

Crystal furrowed her brows as she looked at the Young Justice standing behind everyone in confusion. She slowly relaxed her arms and stance, grabbing Wally's hand desperately, and then grabbing her sisters hand.

"I'm not leaving her side," Crystal told them, keeping her pointed stare on the Justice League.

"But," Barry said, stepping forward, but stopped as Crystal held up her hand to shut them all up.

"But, I'll let you see for yourself she's not here to hurt anyone….as long as I'm by her side." Crystal told them, seeing the air relax around them instantly.

Crystal kept her hand in Sierra's as the League ushered them out of the room, leaving the rest of the room in silence and in wonder about the two girls.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong," Kaldur said, watching the doorway they just left from.

Wally hooked his thumb in his pocket, rubbed his neck, and let out a long sigh at the worry he obviously felt. The party went back to how it was, but the tension never completely left the air after all that. Wally couldn't wait to get back with Crystal and see if everything went alright.

Wally went back to the cave with the Young Justice, all of them agreeing that they would wait for Crystal to get back. But when they walked into the livingroom of the cave Crystal was sitting there, looking down at her lap.

"You okay?" Robin asked, peeking around her cautiously.

Crystal held a finger to her mouth, shushing him as they noticed Sierra was lying on her lap and she was petting her hair gently to calm her down.

"Did they decide about her?" Kaldur asked, looking at Sierra closely.

"They said that she doesn't seem like a threat, but they'll keep an eye on her still," Crystal said, looking at her sister sadly.

"You don't seem too happy about that," Roy said with a chuckle.

Crystal looked up at him with a glare, but her eyes were still sad. "Because I know how that feels. People saying that you're okay, but in reality still find you dangerous and too much of a threat."

Roy held up his hands, realizing he pushed his luck too far. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cross the line."

"What are you going to do?" Megan asked with a sensitive look in her eyes.

"She has to stay here in the cave," Crystal said with a sigh. She turned her attention to Kaldur and put on pleading eyes to him. "Can you watch over her please?"

"I can do that," Kaldur said, nodding to her in agreement.

"Thank you," She said with relief.

"Let me take her," Kaldur said, walking around the couch and holding out his arms.

Crystal sighed as she lifted her arm off of her sister and watched as Kaldur leaned down and slid his arms underneath her shoulders and knees. He lifted her up and let her head drop onto his shoulder before he walked towards the rooms, picking the one that was vacant and setting her inside gently.

"She is still fast asleep," Kaldur said as he walked back out into the livingroom.

"Thank you again," Crystal said standing up and giving him a smile.

"I'll make sure to make her feel welcome," Megan said reassuringly.

"At least you made an interesting scene at the ball," Artemis joked. "It wasn't boring,"

Crystal let out a short laugh, realizing how dramatic the scene probably was. "That's for sure. I didn't expect any of that either,"

"So," Robin said, sitting down on the seat across from her. "How's your sister alive?"

"Oi, don't you think that's too much?" Wally scolded, sitting next to Crystal and letting her lean on his shoulder.

"What? We're all curious." Robin said with a shrug as he leaned back in the chair.

"Honestly, I don't know myself," Crystal said with a shrug. "They asked her, but all she said was that she was in the light."

"What does that mean?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow and a scoff.

"I don't know, I was going to ask her tomorrow when she isn't so freaked out." Crystal said curling her legs up next to her and lying down in Wally's lap. "I want to know just as badly as you guys."

Roy quirked an eyebrow at her exposed legs that were in plain sight for him standing behind the couch; a smirk appearing on his face as he moved up her body. Artemis smacked him over the head, making him shout in pain and cover his head from the next hit.

"Stop being a pervert at a time like this!" Artemis shouted at him, crossing her arms and giving a huff.

"I can't help it if she's showing that much skin!" Roy said, opening his hands and pointing them at Crystal.

Crystal's legs, shoulders, arms, and her whole back were bare and showing to Roy as she lay there still in her ball dress. Crystal glanced at him leisurely before grabbing the couch pillow and throwing it at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Artemis, hit him a couple more times," Crystal said, rolling back over and curling up more next to Wally.

"My pleasure," Artemis said, cracking her knuckles and attack Roy.

Roy blocked every punch, kick, sweep, and attack she threw at him. Artemis became more and more annoyed at the loss of attacks and hits, feeling as if Roy was stronger than her in fighting. Finally she kicked out at him, and when he caught her foot she pushed further, catching him off balance and causing him to fall.

"Yes! Oh!" She shouted victoriously, then realized his momentum was carrying her with him towards the ground.

She moved her leg out of his reach quickly, but wasn't fast enough to catch her balance once again, and ended up landing on top of Roy, with her hands on his chest, and her legs straddling his own. Artemis sat up and froze, seeing the position she was in now as she sat on his waist.

"Well, I guess I don't have to try anymore," Crystal said, peeking over the couch at them, making the others look on in curiosity.

Artemis' face burned greatly as she jumped off of Roy and turned her back on him, acting like nothing happened. Crystal smiled at her as she laid her head on top of the couch, her eyes growing heavy as she tried to blink the sleep from them.

"I think it's time we go." Wally told them, waving a small goodbye.

He touched Crystal's waist before tugging on it to pull her up off the couch. She groaned as she slipped her feet off the couch and let them hit the hard floor. Wally looked at her with a small laugh, walking back over to the couch and crouching down in front of her as he held his arms out behind him and ushered her onto his back. She let out a relieved breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, gripping him tightly so she didn't fall.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Robin said, giving a small wave back as he watched Crystal's head fall heavily on Wally's shoulder.

Wally raced home quickly with Crystal on his back, not bothering with the car the league set up for them. By the time he reached his house Crystal was fast asleep on his back and finally seemed calm after the whole event at the ball.

He gulped as he set her on the bed, looking at her as the dress hiked up her leg, and her top seemed to dip down more so than before. He pushed her hair out of her face, making her grumble and turn on her side. His heart beat like a hummingbird's wings as he looked at the skin being shown by her back, side, neck, shoulders, and waist.

"Roy wasn't kidding," He whispered to himself as he smacked his forehead and looked away from her quickly.

He shook his head and threw the covers over her, trying to get his feelings under control before they got too out of hand. He slipped his jacket and shoes off, before his shirt and pants came off as well, leaving him in his boxers before he climbed into the bed next to her. Seconds after he closed his eyes his mother was barging through his door.

"Wake up! You're Uncle Barry wants to talk with you!" His mother told them quickly, flipping the covers off of them.

Wally looked at his clock and groaned loudly; what seemed like seconds ago was actually seven hours. All his mind could think of was what he would do to Crystal, and he had to shut those out to make sure he **didn't** do anything to her while she slept.

"Crystal!" A voice shouted suddenly before jumping on the bed between him and Crystal.

"What the hell?" He asked, turning over and looking at Crystal who lay there glaring at him with her cheeks puffed out. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked at Crystal. "Since when did you have short hair?" He asked out loud, before realizing that it wasn't Crystal.

He shouted as he sat up quickly and fell off the bed backwards. Crystal sat up quickly at the noise and looked over the edge at Wally, raising an eyebrow and opening her mouth. She shut it quickly as a heavy weight pushed on her back and wrapped around her neck loosely.

"I missed you so much!" Sierra said behind Crystal, making her sister sigh in irritation.

"You shouldn't just jump into a person's bed," Crystal told her sister.

Sierra let Crystal go with a pout, looking at her sister as if she just told her she couldn't have a cookie until she ate her vegetables. "But _you're_ in his bed."

Crystal froze and looked down at Wally, seeing him finally recovering and getting up while he threw on some clothes to be decent once again. She rubbed the back of her head, lifting up her shoulders casually as she searched for an answer to give.

"Yeah, well, that's different." She said simply. "Me and Wally, well, you see…..we are…." She stopped as her sister's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You two are married?" She shouted exasperatingly.

Everyone nearly fell over in the room….well…all except Wally's mom who was beaming with joy at the prospect of her son and Crystal getting married.

"No!" Crystal said with cheeks red as a tomato. "We're just dating!"

"Oh~" Sierra said with a giggle and a smile. "That makes more sense."

"There she is!" Barry said, running into the doorway. "I told you Sierra, you had to wait for her to come out!" he looked at Crystal and let out a huff. "I guess I had nothing to worry about. You haven't even changed from last night."

Crystal looked down at herself and gave a small shy laugh, realizing she didn't even change before falling asleep. "Let me change then!"

She pushed everyone out of the room, even Sierra, leaving her and Wally in there alone. "That was an odd morning," She said with a sigh.

"I thought she was you," He groaned, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't tell me you did something to her," Crystal gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no," He said, waving his hands in front of him and shook his head quickly. "I was just wondering why you were glaring daggers into my head."

Crystal burst out laughing as she walked around him and went to the closet, searching for any of her normal clothing in there. "Untie me please,"

She lifted up her hair and waited for him to untie the strings around her neck, using her other hand to grab the clothes out of the closet. She stopped and looked behind her, finding the room empty and the door closing quickly.

"Wally?" she asked, confused and worried.

She tried to get the strings out of the knot they were in, but ended up sliding it over her head and letting the dress drop to the ground, looking at it with furrowed brows. She didn't know why Wally left suddenly, and why he didn't help her. She changed her clothes with a sigh, changing into short, a tank-top, tennis shoes, and another tanktop over the first.

"So, what are you doing here?" Crystal asked, putting her hair up into a ponytail, and then fixing her sisters.

"Batman wants to have a word with you, and he wants to send you on a mission." Barry said as he sipped at his coffee.

"When do I have to go?" Crystal asked, popping a piece of bacon in her mouth and looking at Wally with a questioning look; which he ignored and looked away from.

"Now," Bruce said, suddenly behind her, making her jump in fear.

"Don't do that!" She yelled at him, placing her hand over her heart.

He turned his attention to Wally's parents. "If you'll let me take her now,"

"Go ahead," His mother said with wide eyes, obviously not realizing he was there either.

Crystal looked at Wally, but sighed in defeat as he continued to look away quickly. She followed after Batman and let him take her to the space headquarters.

"You know it gives her the wrong impression when you ignore her like that." Sierra told him as she popped another bacon in her mouth.

"Did you two get into another fight?" His mom asked worriedly, hoping that it wasn't the case.

Wally opened his mouth to explain, but when he tried to find the words, nothing would come out to help him; how was he going to explain why he was doing it. Heck, he didn't even know why he was ignoring her.

"I'll talk with him," Barry said, nodding his head to the door, making Wally give a thankful smile to his Uncle.

Wally made himself a quick sandwich out of the bacon, eggs, gravy, and biscuits his mom made and munched on it as him, Barry, and Sierra walked back towards the cave.

"So, you want to explain?" Barry asked as Sierra ran ahead to catch the stray cat running across the street.

Wally looked at his Uncle and slumped when he realized he wasn't going to let it go easily. He finished his sandwich and stood straight up, hoping his reasoning didn't sound ridiculous.

"I don't want to make the wrong move." Wally said embarrassed, watching how similar Sierra was to Crystal. "I feel if I take it too fast, she'll leave."

"So, I'm guessing you two haven't done it yet," Barry said with a chuckle, looking at Wally with an amused look.

Wally almost tripped as he stared at Barry in disbelief that he said something like that. "Not yet," He said, passing it off coolly.

Barry looked up at the sky, trying to think of the advice to give the growing teenager at a time like this. "Well, I think when the moment comes, both of you will know." He said with a rub of his neck. "You're relationship has always been close, and you being just friends helped you keep your emotions in check along with the….needs…" He said, coughing into his hand before the last word. "But now that you two are actually in a dating relationship, your needs feel as if they don't have to be controlled anymore. Do you understand what I mean?"

Wally scratched his head with both hands furiously, stopping as they reached the entrance to the cave. "Why does it have to be so difficult?" He asked irritated.

"Just do it with her," Sierra said, popping up behind him. "I'm sure she feels the same. I mean come on, she sleeps in the same bed as you."

"It's not as simple as that!" He argued with her, throwing his hands up.

"Are you so sure about that?" Sierra asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

She went into the cave, leaving Wally there to think as he realized that was she said just may be the truth. He shook his head, pushing it back to think about it later. He walked into the cave and saw everyone crowding around the big screen showing Crystal and Batman talking.

"Should you guys be watching this?" Barry asked, looking at Young Justice with an accusing look.

"Aw, come on, we just want to know what they're talking about." Robin said with a whine.

Crystal looked at them from the screen, making Robin jump in surprise. "You shouldn't eavesdrop," She said playfully, hitting the button to shut it down.

"But how did she know?" Robin asked, trying to hack back in.

Suddenly Crystal appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder. "Because that is just a rerun we put on to trick you,"

Robin jumped out of his skin, and the others all got into stances ready to fight as they stared at Crystal in shock and fear. Crystal stood there with a proud smirk on her face, and her hands on her hips. She turned her attention to her sister who stood there smiling like an idiot as she laughed quietly to herself.

"Sierra," Crystal said, making her sister stop and act innocent. "I need to see what happened."

Sierra froze, shaking her head and backing away with her hands in front of her chest like a small child would when they were scared. Crystal stopped and held up her hands, giving Sierra a warm smile and a reassuring nod.

"I just want to see. We need to know okay? It'll help prove you're on our side." Crystal reassured, trying to get her sister to agree.

Sierra hesitated for a moment before reaching her hands out and linking her fingers through Crystal's, so their hands were in front of them and linked together. They leaned forward and put their foreheads on one another's giving Crystal full access to her sister's mind. A light shone suddenly from the two where they connected, and it expanded until it surrounded everyone and filled the room in pure white.

"Where are we?" Artemis asked, putting her hand down that was shielding her eyes.

"In her memories," Crystal said, yet it wasn't from her mouth, it was out loud so everyone could hear, but it was as if she thought it.

Crystal let go of Sierra and looked at them carefully, this time opening her mouth to speak. "At no point must you interrupt. Okay? I'm allowing you to see into her memories too, but if you interrupt it could break the whole connection between our minds."

Everyone nodded their heads seriously, keeping their mouths clamped shut as they watched the two sisters float slightly in the air. Crystal nodded her head, then closed her eyes with Sierra making the light shine bright once again in the vacant room.

_"Crystal! Wait!" A small child said with boy short blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. "We can't get our dresses dirty!"_

_"Sierra! Hurry up!" Another young girl said who looked much like the first, but with shoulder length golden hair and light blue eyes. "We have to hurry to the house!"_

_The two young girl's clasped hands and ran towards a large house off in the distance. They run as fast as they can, keeping their short white summer dresses from the grounds reach._

_"Momma!" Crystal shouted, stopping in front of an elegant woman with long bleach blonde hair and pale blue eyes._

_"Did you two have fun?" She asked them with a tender smile._

_"Mm!" Sierra and Crystal said together._

_"Gotcha!"_

_The two twins squealed in delight as a teenager picked them up in his arms and threw them up before catching them once again. He had dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes, was tall, yet also muscular._

_"Tyler!" Crystal shouted, hugging the teenager around his neck. "Big brother! Are you ready for the vacation?"_

_"Sure am!" He said, with a smile. "What about you Seth?" He turned to look at a preteen with golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes._

_"Sure," He said, shrugging his shoulders indifferently._

_Crystal jumped out of Tyler's arms, and ran over to her mother once again, pulling on her dress until she crouched down. _

_"Do you think Michael is excited?" She asked, pulling on the bundle of cloth in her mother's arms to show a little baby boy with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes._

_"I'm sure he is," She answered with a small laugh._

_Thunder sounded above, making Crystal and Sierra jump and grab onto Tyler once again. Clouds rolled in quickly, covering the sky in darkness in less than a minute._

_"It wasn't supposed to rain!" Sierra whined, puffing her cheeks out._

_Sierra looked at her mother and froze, her heart freezing in place. Her mother's eyes were wide with horror and her body was shaking as she looked at the sky._

_"Tyler! Get everyone out of here! Ru-" She was cut off suddenly as a sword plunged through her chest, slicing her heart and piercing Michael as well._

_Crystal's eyes widened in horror as she gripped Tyler in a death grip, and Sierra started screaming as her mother dropped to the floor dead with Michael and a dark figure stood behind them with the bloodied sword. The shadowed figure smiled bright white teeth into a wicked, evil grin. The shadows dispersed on him showing dark blonde hair and red eyes watching the children carefully._

_"Run!" Tyler shouted, picking Crystal up once again and running. "Seth! Run!" He shouted, looking back behind him and stopping, seeing Seth standing there frozen in place._

_"Come to me," The shadowed figure said, curling his fingers towards himself._

_Seth took a step towards him, his eyes fading to a dull blue as he watched the figure pulsate with darkness._

_"Father," Seth said, realizing this was their father, Nightmare._

_"NO!" Crystal screamed, sending a force of power towards the two and flinging Nightmare away from her brother._

_Nightmare grimaced in anger as he leveled his red eyes at her, then smiled in glee at his daughters great power. "Perfect," He said, taking a step towards her. "Let's turn you to my side,"_

_He disappeared suddenly and reappeared behind Seth, slicing his sword across his throat, and letting his body drop to the ground lifelessly._

Young Justice couldn't believe what was happening. This wasn't some nightmare that anyone would wake up from, this was real, this was what happened in the past; this is their past, what they saw, felt, heard, and would never forget.

Wally glanced at Crystal and saw how she desperately gripped her sisters hand, both of them shaking as they watched their worst memory be carried out once again. He wanted to be over there holding her and comforting her, but he knew that he couldn't distract her from concentrating. When he looked at the rest of the team, he saw them all covering their mouths or reeling from the scene they were watching.

He turned back to the memories, determined to understand Crystal's past before she met him. If it would bring him one step closer to understanding her and helping her when he couldn't before, then he'd watch this and deal with it as strong as he could.

_Tyler turned on his heels, tucking Crystal and Sierra under his arms in safety as he ran as fast as he could away from Nightmare. He had determination in his eyes as he ran; he wasn't going to let Nightmare hurt his sisters, and he definitely wasn't going to let him take Crystal and make her like him._

_"TYLER!" Sierra screamed as she looked over her brother's shoulder._

_Tyler risked a look behind him and knew he shouldn't have. Nightmare was right behind them instantly, sword in his hand as he raised it up above his head. Tyler threw Sierra and Crystal away from him, letting them hit the ground and roll away from the two. Tyler brought his hand up and shoved it into Nightmares face, his power of wind exploding and pushing Nightmare a couple steps back._

_Nightmare glared at Tyler as he stood his ground in front of his sisters, protecting them with his strength and power. Tyler ducked and pushed every time Nightmare swung his sword at him, trying to push Nightmare as far away as he could from Sierra and Crystal._

_"Run!" Tyler shouted at them once he pushed Nightmare back with the wind again._

_Crystal snapped out of it faster than Sierra did. She stood up and grabbed Sierra's hand, tugging her to her feet and then into a run._

_"Hurry!" Crystal shouted, her voice cracking._

_Her feet were being cut by rocks and twigs, and branches swiped and smacked her as she ran by, moving with her as she ran through the woods. Crystal saw a tree with a small hole at the bottom and veered towards it in hopes of a hiding place._

_They crawled underneath it quickly, huddling together for warmth and comfort as their bodies shook in fear and their breathing was so fast it was hardly even getting air in. They sat there for hours it seemed, but in reality it was only a couple of minutes._

_Suddenly a figure slammed it's hands into the tree as a face appeared outside the hole, making Crystal and Sierra scream bloody murder._

_"It's me! It's me!" Tyler shouted, making the girls stop screaming and look at their brother in thankfulness._

_They rushed out and hugged their brother, pulling him close as they cried into his shoulder._

_"I'm going to get you out of here," He said, picking them up and running once again._

_He ran as fast as his legs would let him with two small children, and even as they grew tired, he still pushed them to go farther. His body convulsed forward, his back arching as his head was thrown back and a gasp escaped his mouth. He took slow steps until he could no longer walk; his legs giving out beneath him as he fell to his knees._

_Crystal and Sierra's feet hit the floor as they stared at him in confusion, watching as he looked forward back at them and smiled. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth, making Sierra back up slowly in fear and Crystal to watch with faded eyes, as if she were no longer really there._

_"You can't let him take you," Tyler told Crystal, looking her in the eye. "Crystal, listen to me," He said, cupping her cheek and making her look at him and listen. "Promise me you'll never blame yourself for any of this. Live your life to the best you can. And you must always smile. Don't let anyone take that away."_

_Tyler coughed once, spitting blood onto the floor before he fell forward and onto his face and stomach, showing the dark arrows protruding from his back as they slowly disintegrated from the air. _

_"Found you," A dark voice growled, as shadows appeared in front of Crystal and looked down at her, forming to create Nightmare. "Come with me child,"_

_"No!" Sierra shouted, throwing a blast of energy at him feebly._

_It bounced right off of him as if it was a fly hitting him. He turned his attention to Sierra, glaring at her as if she was a nuisance and a mistake._

_"Stupid, weak child." He said, raising his hand and pointing it at Sierra._

_Crystal looked at Nightmare, and followed his arm down to his hand, and looked at where it was pointing slowly, taking it all in. Her eyes widened in horror as she grabbed Nightmare's hand quickly, and pointed her other one at Sierra._

_"Don't touch her!" Crystal shouted, shooting her power at the same time Nightmare did._

_A bright mass of light and dark swirled together around Sierra, swirling energy, dirt, branches, rocks, and leaves. Finally it dispersed all at once, blowing apart quickly and leaving nothing in it's place. Sierra was completely gone; not even a trace of her left._

Another flash erupted into the room, sending them into a different scene. It was as if they were looking through someone's eyes. They could still see Nightmare and Crystal; they were seeing through Sierra's eyes.

_"SIERRA!" Crystal screamed, racing to where her sister was and digging at the ground desperately. "NO!"_

**_Crystal, it's okay, I'm right here. _**_Sierra said, but Crystal couldn't hear her._

_Crystal turned her glare on Nightmare as she stood, tears streaming down her face as her eyes turned to blood red; the same as Nightmare's eyes._

**_Crystal! Don't do it!_**_ Sierra shouted, trying to move her body, but found that she couldn't move at all._

_Crystal turned her body towards Nightmare and looked at him with a psychotic look, her eyes dull and lifeless, yet red and blood thirsty. Her pupils were slits and the tears running down her face cut into the dirt and grime, leaving trails where the water flowed._

**_Crystal! Please! Don't!_**_ Sierra screamed, trying to get towards her sister and stop her._

_Crystal narrowed her eyes at Nightmare, releasing a great amount of energy from her body, and letting it slam into Nightmare. Nightmare was sent flying away shouting as the power burst over him dispelling the shadows and injuring him._

_"You'll pay for this girl!" He shouted at her, before disappearing into thin air._

_Crystal stood her ground with the angry glare for a couple more minutes before she relaxed, her eyes draining to the light blue once again._

**_Crystal,_**

_Thetears flowed even more now as Crystalslid to the floor with her legs on either side of her. "Sierra, please, come back. Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone,"_

**_You're not alone, I'm here._**

_Sierra could feel herself fading as she watched Crystal cry and scream into the air, her pain and sorrows flying out of her. Light began to form on the edges of her vision, slowly creeping closer to itself in a circle until she was completely surrounded by light._

**_I'll be back Crystal, I promise. I won't let you be alone._**

_Sierra faded completely in the light, letting it swallow her up and envelope her in a warm sleep. The memories jumped to win the light opened up and Sierra slipped out of the cocoon, landing on her feet unstably. She looked down at herself and found her body no long that of a child, but now a teenager._

**_I'm coming._**

Light shined in the room once again, transporting them back to the main room of the cave with everyone standing there once again.

"Crystal!" Sierra gasped, looking down at Crystal with worried eyes.

Crystal let go of Sierra and slid to the floor with her legs on either side of her, tears sliding down her cheeks and her hands gripping her head as her fingers curled in her hair. Her body was shaking as her eyes were wide with fear and her eyes were trying to grow dull once again. It was her bodies automatic reaction for fear.

"Crystal!" Sierra said, bending down and grabbing her by the shoulders. "You need to calm down! If you let the fear take you over your power will take over!"

Wally raced over to her quickly, crouching in front of her as he tried to get her to look at him. He cupped her face and lifted it up so she was looking him in the eyes. "Hey, look, you're safe. I'm right here." He said trying to calm her down.

Crystal's eyes focused again, looking at Wally carefully before she lowered her hands and stared at his face. She leaned forward, placing her forehead on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his back. He pulled her close as he fell back on his butt, letting her lie between his legs as her body continued to shake. Her shaking eased down, as she looked at her sister carefully.

"So it's really you," Crystal said carefully.

Sierra's eyes faded quickly, her body slumping backwards as she stared blankly at Crystal. Her voice sounded possessed as she spoke to Crystal, as if she were in a trance. "**_He's coming for you. Before your eighteenth birthday he will come for you and make you the darkness. You will be the destroyer of the world. Prepare for him. Become stronger. Fight him. Don't let him win. He's coming to test you. Protect those around you. You will be sent on a mission and he will be there waiting."_**

Crystal stared at her in horror as her sister came back to her senses, blinking until her eyes were back to the dark blue with a spark of light.

"Crystal, I have you're mission ready," Canary said suddenly coming into the cave and looking around at everyone as they stared in shock at the announcement.

"I'm going with her," Wally said stubbornly, giving Canary a pointed look that told her this wasn't a decision she could change.

"Let him," Barry said, nodding to Canary. "I'll explain later. We need to prepare."


	7. New Mission

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to Young Justice. All rights go to it's respected author and production crew.**

**Claim: I own all OC characters such as Sierra and Crystal. They are my original characters so please don't take or use without asking. **

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I work every day from 7 am - 8 pm, and am exhausted. The days I have off are Tuesday's and Thursday's but I have college. On Tuesday's I have to kill about 7 hours in between classes so I may have time to update there, but we'll see. I'm trying to get my other stories in too with my new ones! So please hold out with me! And read my other stories!R&R**

* * *

"So you're saying that Nightmare is going to be there waiting?" Batman asked, slightly disbelieving as he looked at the others as if they were crazy.

"It was a message," Sierra told him with an irritated pout.

"A message from who?" Batman asked accusingly, still believing that Sierra was their enemy.

Sierra opened her mouth, but had to close it, not being able to give him an answer. Crystal stepped in front of her sister protectively as she glared Batman down. She had recovered from the fear and acted as if nothing had happened, her body making her forget what her power was doing.

"Enough!" Crystal snapped at Batman, making him jerk back slightly from the surprise of her yelling at him. "I trust my sister and believe what she tells me! If you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me."

Batman looked at Crystal with fierce eyes before letting out a deep sigh and closing his eyes, giving up on the battle between the two of them. "What can we do?"

"Send me on the mission," Crystal told him, making the others stare at her in disbelief. "Send Wally with me. The two of us together will be able to stop them."

"How can you be sure of that?" Canary asked, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip.

Crystal looked at Wally, making him look over at her. They nodded to one another and their faces cracked into proud smirks as they looked back at the league who was watching them.

"Because me and Wally know one another. The other's moves, the other's powers, the other's way of life. No one could make a better team." Crystal told them, linking her arm around Wally's as they smirked wider.

The league looked at one another, as if reading the other's thoughts and agreeing on a point and a conclusion on what to do. They smiled as they looked at Wally and Crystal, making the two become over-joyed at the obvious answer.

"We'll be close in case it gets out of hand," Wonder woman said, reassuring the two of any doubts.

Crystal's face grew dull as she looked at them with seriousness grave on her face. "My father won't fight fair. If he comes out to us, he'll come after me."

"How can Wally help with that?" Red Tornado asked, completely confused.

"I can fight my father mentally, but as I said, he doesn't fight fair. If he comes after me, he'll send someone else to come after my body." She began to explain, seeing the realization dawn on them. "I need Wally there to protect it,"

"So, you agree to it?" Wally asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Does it matter if we agree or not?" Superman asked, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Not really, no. But it would help if you did." Crystal said, giving them a smirk.

"It's risky, especially on this mission," Green Arrow said, shaking his head.

Crystal let go of Wally and walked up to them, looking them in the eyes as she peered at them one by one slowly. "I'd like to know what the mission is about anyway." Her voice was dark and sent shivers down some of the league's backs as they watched her intensity.

"To gather information about Nightmare and those he's corresponding with," Batman said, seeing it was fair to tell her the truth about the mission they were sending her on. "Now, I'd like to know what the big deal about your eighteenth birthday is." He said, prying into her life as she did with the mission.

Crystal closed her eyes and concentrated, hoping to put it gently to the others without shocking them completely.

"In my family, on the eighteenth birthday it is called 'the awakening'," She paused and looked at them, seeing how they were so far. "We call it that, because on our eighteenth birthday our powers reach their peak and can become uncontrollable if not prepared. My powers will increase drastically, and when that happens, it is crucial for my mind to decide which side I'm on. Good or bad." She stopped and watched them carefully, seeing the understanding hit them like a rock wall.

"Then we shouldn't let you go after Nightmare!" Flash said, eyes wide and defensiveness on his face. "He'll change you the second you see him!"

"I need to see him so I can further my resolve not to be like him." Crystal said calmly, being stubborn and unwavering in her position.

"I agree with her." Wally said, his surprise not as great as the others. "I'll be there to protect her,"

The league stared at them, conflicted now on what the right choice is. Crystal stared at them with an icy stare, daring them to go against her plan.

"I told you before," Crystal said, shifting her feet so her hip jutted out and she crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter whether you agree with it or not; I will go with this plan, even if I have to fight against you."

"Why are you so determined to put your life in danger?" Superman asked, putting his arms out in wonder.

"Because my father wasn't always bad." She told them. "When he met my mother, he left the darkness. He took care of us. But when my little brother was born, it seemed the darkness could no longer be held back, and it took him over." She looked at Sierra and gave her a sad smile. "Nightmare is not our father. It is the darkness using his body."

Her words struck the league like an arrow as they jolted back. They looked at one another, yet their looks said that they weren't sure what to think about Nightmare being the darkness not the human.

"We have no choice," Green arrow said with a sigh, knowing what the league was going to decide, but knew none of them were going to voice.

"What?!" Megan shouted, flying over to her uncle. "Uncle Jon! You can't let her do it!"

"It's too dangerous!" Artemis said, agreeing with the martian.

"Not if all of you come with us," Crystal said, giving them a smirk and a challenging eye.

"We're in," Robin said with a smirk back, loving that they were getting a job against a big shot like Nightmare.

Crystal walked to him and clasped her hand with his in front of them as they smirked at one another proudly. "Knew you'd come."

The Young Justice circled around Crystal, showing how close their team was. The league couldn't help but let out a proud smirk at the young heroes who were greatly improving on their power and team work.

"Be careful," Batman said, tossing Robin a small communicator. "We'll be in touch, so call us if there are any problems."

"We've got this." Robin pushed off. He stopped and gave a short laugh as the League stared him down with threatening glares. "Call…gotcha."

"Let's go," Crystal said, nodding her head to the team with determination.

"I'm coming also," Roy said, walking through the transporter.

"Me too," Zatanna said with a smile and a wave.

"Can you behave?" Crystal asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I'll have Artemis take care of you if you can't."

Artemis smirked, but blushed, remembering the last time she tried to 'take care' of Roy and ended up in a position that looked like something entirely different. Roy glanced at her and a faint pink tint covered his cheeks as he rubbed his neck and looked at the floor.

"I'll cooperate. You'll be the boss on this mission." Roy said.

"I know I will," Crystal teased, playing with Roy as if he were her little brother. "I want to head out. I'll explain the plan on the way there. Sierra, I want you to stay here." Her sister didn't put up an argument as she nodded her head and waved at them.

They headed out of the cave, following Crystal as she led them to a small lot with seven motorcycle's sitting there.

"I don't need one, I'll just run," Wally said proudly, getting his goggle's ready.

Crystal grabbed his goggles and snapped them on his forehead. "We need to act like normal people. If people see you just run up, they'll know you're not normal."

Wally pouted and groaned, but gave in and took one of the bike's and started it up. The other's followed suit, ready by the time everyone started them up. The wind roared past them as they raced down the highway at amazing speeds.

"Can everyone hear me?" Crystal asked, speaking into her helmet.

"Check,"

"Check,"

"Check,"

"Check,"

"Check,"

"Check,"

Everyone agreed, hearing her clearly.

"Good," She said, speeding past a car. "Me and Wally are going to play the couple at the mansion hotel we are staying at. The rest of you will sneak in and occupy a room nearby. The people working at the hotel are rumored to be in cohorts with Nightmare. If we can get them to spill some of their secrets near us, we'll catch it on a recording."

She dodged another car as it zoomed by her quickly, almost nicking the side of her motorcycle. Wally and Roy flanked her either side, keeping the cars from nearing her any closer.

"How are we going to get the recording?" Robin asked.

"I have my ways," Crystal said with a smirk. "One thing you boys will need to learn is that girl's have a way with making any boy spill their secrets."

"That makes me scared for myself." Kaldur said with a small chuckle.

"Be afraid, be **very** afraid," Artemis laughed, looking at Kaldur from the side.

"Where are you going to hide the microphone?" Connor asked curiously. "They'll see it in your ear."

Crystal looked over at him and flashed a smile. "You kidding? With boobs as big as mine, you can hide anything in there!"

The guys flushed as they looked at her chest, being shown through the tank top she had on. Crystal raised an eyebrow and sped up, getting her chest out of their sight, and making them snap out of there trance.

"The rest of you will need to group up in go into other rooms, but each of you will have a screen that watches our movements. Robin," She said, addressing the young boy. "You'll be in charge of that. Artemis and Roy, you'll be in charge of spying from a farther distance. Megan I'll need you to keep an eye on the enemies minds, keep them from suspecting us at any time."

"You want me to pry into their minds?" She asked worriedly, knowing that no one liked it when she did so.

"Not pry, just divert them if you get alerted we're about to be found out." Crystal explained. "Kaldur, I'll need you to be able to think of a back-up plan if we get stuck or something goes wrong. Keep the other's calm and doing what they need. And Connor, you'll be the brawns. When it goes down, I'll need you to back us up. It won't be easy fighting against any of them."

"Leave it to me," Connor said with a nod.

"Plus, if they get a little to close and suspicious, I'll let you have some fun and knock them out." Crystal said with a smirk and a small laugh. "We'll split up here. We'll go in first and the rest of you come in at different times. See you then! Remember, blend in!"

Wally and Crystal sped off quickly as the others split up and went different directions to meet up later and not have anyone spotting them all together. Wheel's screeched to a stop as Crystal and Wally stopped their bikes a couple blocks from the hotel.

"Ready?" She asked, taking her helmet off and shaking her head to loosen her hair up.

Wally stared at her before smiling. "I always wanted to see a girl do that in real life."

"Come on," She laughed, linking her hand with his and tugging on her backpack full of belongings. "Oh, we'll need these." She pulled out two rings, one that was a simple gold band with her name etched on it in cursive writing, and the other a smaller band with diamonds lining the top and bottom leaving the middle open and showing his name written in cursive.

"Rings?" He asked, her taking the rings and looking at them.

"We have to look the part after all." She said with a shy smile as she looked away and scratched her cheek, realizing how awkward it was to pull these out.

He looked at them again momentarily, before giving her a big smile and holding her left hand. He slipped on the smaller ring onto her ring finger, watching as she stood with jaw agape and wide eyes. "There! It looks perfect."

She blushed and looked down, before grabbing the band and his left hand, sliding it onto his ring finger and seeing him smile even wider at her fumbling. He began to chuckle as he kissed her forehead, teasing her on her embarrassment. "Shut up."

"Welcome! How may I help you?" The lobbyist asked, giving them a polite smile, but suspicious gaze.

"We heard this was the best hotel! And well…." Crystal acted shy, letting a blush coat her cheeks as she held their entwined hands lightly up to show the rings. "….we just got married and hoped to have our honeymoon here."

The lobbyist furrowed his brows as he stared at the two, suspicion growing in his eyes. "Aren't you two a little young to be married?"

"Well, we also heard you keep who comes here a secret," She said, walking up to the lobbyist. She spotted two men on the other side of the room, reach into their coat pockets, that moved with a bulge in an 'L' shape. She dug in her pocket, seeing the men tense and start to walk towards them, making Wally uneasy. She pulled out a wad of cash and showed it to him. "We're willing to pay if that's the problem. Right now we can't let out parents find us."

The lobbyist stared at the wad of hundred dollar bills. He smiled at her and took the wad. "Don't want to be found? No problem."

"Do you offer meals here too?" She asked looking around.

"Yes, right over there is a small restaurant and bar." He said, counting the wad and reaching up to 2 grand. "With meals, this will pay for a week and a half in the suite. Is that where you'd like it?"

"What do you think sweetie?" Crystal asked, pushing her chest against Wally as she grabbed his shirt.

His arms went around her waist as he kissed her nose and smiled at her. "I don't know…" He looked up at them with a smirk. "Is it sound proof?"

Crystal gasped as she smacked his shoulder. "Oh you!"

Wally laughed, making the security smile knowing and perversely at the girl whose chest was larger than normal girl's her age.

"Yes, that it is. Be as loud as you want." The lobbyist said with a smirk.

"We'll take it!" Wally said, picking Crystal up as her face exploded into red. "Let's get started."

"Do you want us to bring your luggage up?" Security asked, walking over and chuckling darkly.

"Nope, just our backpacks. We had to leave pretty quickly." Wally said, playing into Crystal's story easily. He grabbed the key from the lobbyist.

Wally carried her into the elevator and through the hall, as if he were an animal in heat, and Crystal could see the camera's watched their every move. They played with the camera's as she locked her lips with his, tangling their tongues together. Her hands tangled in his hair as she pulled his head closer to her, and pushed her body against his own while he continued to walk down the hallway to their luxurious room.

The door shut behind them as Wally fumbled to put the pass key into the door correctly while holding onto her. Wally set her down onto her feet as she looked around the room, giving a proud smile, but her chest heaving as she breathed heavily from the lost air.

"We made it," She said, breathless.

"Yeah," Wally said, coughing into his fist before rubbing his neck. "All part of the plan."

Crystal looked at Wally and felt her fingers twitch, wanting to link themselves back into his soft hair and feel his body against hers. She took a step forward and grabbed his shirt, balling it into her hands as she pulled him down towards her.

Their lips crashed together as she breathed him in, feeling an instant response as he sighed into her and pulled her body towards his, arching her back as he leaned forward. He lifted her up off the ground, giving her time to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her fingers tugged on his hair as she pulled him away, trying to catch her breath from air loss. He took the opening to head towards her neck, kissing down from her ear and to her collarbone where waves of shivers ran up her spine from the contact.

"Wally," She breathed sharply.

He began to walk away from the door as he vaguely remembered where the bed was located as he looked around in the room before. His foot connected with the bed, sending them forward onto the soft sheets and comforter than encompassed them gently. He kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the bed further, helping her remove her shoes and slid up too.

"Stop that," She told him sharply.

He froze, breaking from her skin as she pulled him back away from her. His shock was only momentary as she pulled him back towards her, seizing his lips once again in a fervent kiss that heated her core and spread throughout her body.

Wally could feel her heart pounding in her chest…or was that his?...He wasn't sure, but their hearts were both beating like a hummingbird's wings inside of them. He could smell the cherry blossoms on her, and feeling the heat lifting from her body as he ran his hands over her sides, lifting her shirt up to just below her chest.

Crystal cracked her eyes open and saw Wally's green eye's piercing into her, making her gasp at the intensity from them as they stared at her. Her hands roamed down his back and slid under his shirt, sliding her fingers up his stomach and chest, feeling the toned muscle's move beneath her fingers in delight.

He lifted his arms and threw the shirt to the ground, forgetting the discarded clothing before it even left him. Both their hands made quick work as they undid each other's button's and zippers. Crystal slid her hands along his hips before resting them over his butt under his pants. She grunted in pleasure as she could feel his tight glut muscle's tense and move under her touch. Of course with all that running his butt would be perfect.

While she was doing that, Wally slid his hand under her pants and pulled them slightly as they hung carelessly on her hips, showing the edge of her panties. His hand delved farther as it slid over her hip and ran along the inside of her hips, making her squirm under his touch.

_We made it in_.

Crystal and Wally broke apart quickly as they looked around the room in suspicion. Their breathing was heavy, and it was hard to hear anything over their beating heart_s. _Crystal groaned in realization as she reached her hand up and put it to her ear, pressing on the button.

"Roger that," Crystal sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"Perfect timing Robin," Wally said sarcastically into his own.

"Thanks," Robin said, not catching the irritation in Wally's voice.

Crystal opened her eyes again and her breathing stopped as she looked up at Wally who still loomed over her, watching her every move.

"We're next," Megan said, "What do you want us to do?"

"Just head to the rooms for now," Crystal answered, grabbing Wally's neck and kissing him quickly. "Artemis and Roy, Robin will let you into his room with Zatanna. Megan, let Kaldur into your room."

She could feel Wally's arms wrapping around her waist tightly, making her arch her back into him. Her reality began to fade as she desperately tried to remember what she was saying.

"What then?" Zatanna asked.

Crystal opened her mouth, but was stopped as Wally kissed her. "Stop," She whispered to him, pulling away from him. She grabbed his arms and flipped him over, straddling his waist as she looked down at him with a mischievous smirk. "Contact me after everyone is in the rooms." She looked down at Wally and giggled at the smirk on his face that showed his pride. "We don't have long,"

"I'll have to deal with what Ican get," He teased, pulling her face down to him gently, continuing their kiss from before.


End file.
